What Could Be
by i heart kellan
Summary: The End of the World episode already happened when Future Max told Liz she had to break up with Max, so she faked sleeping with Kyle. Max and Tess have not slept together yet but they are getting closer when Tess tells Max of their past together. Liz is t
1. The reason!

**The End of the World episode already happened when Future Max told Liz she had to break up with Max, so she faked sleeping with Kyle. Max and Tess have not slept together yet but they are getting closer when Tess tells Max of their past together. Liz is torn and Tess stays long enough to help Isabel, Max, and Michael face the skins, Liz is relieved. It's been a few weeks since the skins are gone. Will Liz finally get the courage to tell Max the truth or will it be too late? What happens when Max finds out that Liz isn't the same girl she was many, many weeks ago?**

**-1-**

Liz wasn't even sure what to do anymore. Max hated her guts because he thought she slept with Kyle but that was the last thing she would ever do. Kyle was more like a big brother than someone she would ever sleep with but Max did not need to know that. Or did he? The look on his face when he looked at Kyle and her in bed raced through her mind each and everytime she went to that night. She had cried for hours, while Kyle held her. Even though he tried to question her, she just brushed him off.

When Ava, her new friend, who was also Tess's twin or look alike… whatever you would even call it came back in town, she was so happy because so many things were happening to her, especially with the whole green, electric sparks surging over her arms. Ava had calmly told her everything would be all right and she took care of Elizabeth.

The fact that Elizabeth Parker had powers and was part alien now, it only made her feel like Max and her belonged together. Maybe her getting shot that afternoon at the diner was only a symbol that Max and Liz's love was meant to be. Maybe… if she had told Max the truth of the skins and Tess needing to stay, maybe everything would not have been in jeopardy.

Seeing Max and Tess together, so close, almost like intimately, it was killing her more and more to see the two together. While rubbed it in her face, she didn't pay the girl any attention. She tried to stay away from Tess Harding, especially those mind-warping powers that Tess had. Becoming jealous of seeing the two made her think what would Max have done if he knew about Future Max coming to see her? It terrified her so much to what could possibly happen.

Now, here she was, standing outside the Evans' household, and she wasn't even sure if she was making the right decision right now. What if what she was doing right now was only going to make Max hate her even more?

When she was about to knock on the door, the door flung open to reveal Max Evans, who looked like he was just about to go somewhere.

"Liz?!"

"Uh, I'm sorry I just showed up, Max," Liz said softly, as she shuffled her feet nervously, and she licked across her bottom dry lip. "I should just go and –"

"No, wait! Don't go," Max breathed, as he took a glance at her, and that's when he knew something was up, especially to how nervous she looked. "Liz, are you all right? Are you in trouble? Did someone hurt you? Liz, did –"

"Max, I'm fine… physically," Liz managed out, as she looked over at Max, as she took a step back. "Do you think that maybe… we can talk?"

"Well, I was about to go see Tess, but –"

"No, that's all right. I should have called. Go and see Tess. We could talk later," Liz said to Max, as she took another step back away from Max, and she looked up into his eyes. "I just… should not have came here unannounced. I don't –"

"No, Liz, Tess can wait. Come on, we can talk."

Liz shook her head, as she grabbed her keys from her belt loop, and she started towards the car. "No Max, just meet me at the Crashdown whenever you are ready."

Before Max knew, Liz was taking off in her car to the Crashdown.

Liz sighed, as she rubbed her temples over her face when she looked over at Maria. Now that Maria knew the truth of what and why she did what she did, she was hoping that her best friend would not be too angry at her. Then again, she was not sure what was running through her best friend's mind.

"Wow Liz," Maria said, as she took a deep breath, and she sat down on the bench of the locker room in the Crash Down. "So… Max from the future came to you, making sure that you broke up with him to save the world?"

Liz nodded her head, as she looked at Maria, while she bit down on her bottom lip. "As crazy as it sounds, it's true. Tess left because she knew Max would never break up with me, so I had to sacrifice my love for Max to… have them save the world, Maria. Now, just the sight of seeing Max and Tess together, it makes me nauseous each and every, single time I see them together."

"Oh chica," Maria frowned, as she looked over at her, and she inhaled a deep breath. "I wish that there was something that I could say or even do to make you happy."

"Don't worry about it. Max is coming over and I think this is going to be a lot harder when I tell him the truth," Liz sighed, as she rubbed her stomach in circles over her shirt. "I mean, really Maria – what is he going to say when he finds out his future self came to the future to talk to me?"

"I don't know, Liz, but maybe it won't be so bad as you think it will be. Maybe – just maybe Max will realize that you love him that much?" Maria suggested with a grin upon her face, as she licked across her bottom lip when she took a deep breath. "That boy is still madly in love with you even though he looks upset all the time when he's around you."

Liz sighed, as she placed her head in her hands, and she inhaled a deep breath. "I am not going to lie and say that I don't, Maria. Max Evans means so much to me… more than I ever though I could ever feel."

"Oh Liz, maybe you should have talked to Max about this whole Future Max before you did anything drastic," Maria sighed, as she looked at her heartbroken best friend.

"I think you may be right…"

Suddenly, there was a knock at the backdoor, and Liz stood up to her feet. "I think that's Max. I will let you know if anything goes wrong or not."

"Please do, chica," Maria said, as she gave her a friend a hug, while rubbing her back, and then stepped away where she walked through the door to the Crashdown to finish up her shift.

As Liz watched her best friend taking care of the customers, she heard the knock at the door come again, which surprised her. She knew it was Max and she could feel her heart racing, basically skyrocketing at this point. She dusted some lint off of her black tee that was hugging her torso and she placed some hair from her face behind her ear.

"Liz, are you there?" came Max's muffled voice through the door, as she inhaled a deep breath.

"I'm coming!" Liz called out, as she walked to the door with a sigh leaving her lips, and she looked over at Max when she opened it. "Sorry about that."

"It's fine, Liz. Is this a bad time?" Max asked, as he looked over at Liz, noticing that she looked like she had some stuff going through her mind.

"Oh… no, Max," Liz said, as she stepped aside, so that Max could come inside.

Max walked inside of the Crashdown and it brought back so many memories in this certain room where they would be kissing. He shook that thought away and he saw down on the bench and he watched Liz take a seat next to him.

"I am really glad that you could come over here," Liz said softly, as she held the tears back, and she didn't realize how hard this was for her until now.

"I wouldn't miss it," Max managed out, as he looked into her eyes, and he took a deep breath when he looked over at her. "So… can I ask why I am here, Liz? We're not exactly… each other's favorites right now."

'Actually, I am not your favorite, Max,' Liz thought, as she looked over at Max. "I need to talk to you about why I did what I did when we broke up."

"Liz, I really don't think that's –"

"Max, I need to," Liz sighed, as she looked down at her feet, avoiding eye contact with him. "You might hate me even more, but if I don't, I just feel like I am going to lose my mind, Max. I need to do this."

"All right, fine," Max said a little glumly, as he looked over at her, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"So, let me tell you what happened…" Liz began, as she rubbed her knees when she took a deep breath, and she focused her eyes on Max's the whole time.

**Flashback**

_Liz was sitting in the chair across from the psychic that Maria had dragged Alex and her too. This was something she just wasn't into at the moment. She just hoped that this psychic, Madame Vivian, knew what she was doing, but Liz just thought that she was a full of crap, anyway._

_Madame Vivian was flipping the cards, as shock was written across her face, which only interested Liz._

"_I've never seen the cards fall like this before. The boy, he's different."_

_Liz nodded her head, as she looked over at her. "Yeah."_

_Madame Vivian raised an eyebrow. "He's very important, this boy… a leader."_

_Liz slowly nodded her head, as she shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, he has this whole other destiny...one that doesn't include me."_

"_No. He chooses love."_

_Not being able to help herself, Liz smiled. "What?"_

"_He chooses you," Madame Vivian said with a confident smile on her face._

_Liz wasn't sure if she believed this psychic or not. "No, no, no, no, see, that's impossible."_

"_The reading is clear. You marry your true love. You have happiness. The card here? Intimacy, sex. You will not be left wanting."_

_Liz picked up the curtain from her bed and then placed it over on top of her head. "I, Liz Parker, take Max Evans to be my..."_

_Suddenly, there is the crack of thunder and Future Max lands outside Liz's window. He walks to the window and crouches so Liz can see his face where shock is definitely written across her face._

"_Liz."_

"_Max?"_

"_No, no, I don't...I don't know who you are, but you...you're not Max," Liz said in a frightened voice, as Max was coming towards her, and she was simply backing away from him._

"_Liz, I know this is all hard to believe..." Max began, as he reached out to her to grab her, but she fell back against the bed._

"_Wh-what? You expect me to believe that the...the granilith is like some sort of time machine?" Liz asked, as she was crawling around her bed, and then got the courage to stand up on it, staring down at him._

"_It wasn't intended to be, but it does have an enormous amount of power, and we were able to modify it to artificially create a tear in time space."_

_As Liz didn't believe him, she pointed her finger at him, shaking it at him. "No! No! There is no such thing as time travel, ok...because it is against every rule of physics, of reality, of everything."_

"_Look, I realize this is overwhelming."_

"_No, you're not Max, ok? You...you're like a shapeshifter. You are like some other kind of alien, with, like, the ability to look like Max with that beard and those...and those grey hairs."_

"_Do you really see grey?"_

"_This isn't funny, ok?" Liz screamed, as she hopped off the bed, but Max grabbed her arm from letting her leave his sight._

"_Hold on."_

"_No! Let go of me!" Liz begged, as she tried to loosen her arms, and she held her hands up to her chest._

"_Liz...Liz, it's me," Max tried again, as he looked over at her, wanting her to believe it was truly him._

"_Please, just let go of me."_

"_If I were a shapeshifter, there's no way I could tell the future. In approximately 10 seconds, I will show up outside your window and begin singing to you...accompanied by a mariachi band."_

"_A mariachi band. Max wouldn't do anything that cheesy," Liz said, as a sarcastic laugh left her lips, and she seriously did not believe him."_

_Three...two...one."_

"_Well?" Liz asked, as she looked out the window, and then back at Future Max._

"_I said approximately."_

"_I spent a week learning the lyrics from Mr. Delgado at the hardware store."_

_Liz looked towards the window where she hears faint music, which seems to be getting louder and louder. A small tinge of interest floods her and she inhales a deep breath. When she gets outside when she goes through her window, she looks down below where she sees Max with the mariachi band behind him. Suddenly, she watches Max take off the hat where Max and his band begin to sing in Spanish._

"_Wow, that's really embarrassing."_

" _I know...but I had to do something to get your attention. You had shut me out."_

_Max continues to sing and he throws a bouquet or red roses up to Liz._

"_As I threw the flowers up to you, I remembered you preferred white roses."_

_The roses change from red to white as they are in the air where Liz catches them._

_Liz smells the roses, as she knows that the future Max is still here. "Why are you here?"_

"_I can't tell you too much, Liz...only what you need to know...but fourteen years from now, we are taken over by our enemies."_

"_Uh, who's taken over?" Liz asked, as she ran a hand through her hair._

"_Everyone. Earth. I need you to help me keep that from happening. We need to change the future. What we do here has to be precise and surgical. No one can know I'm here, especially not me...that is, my younger self."_

"_Uh, what is it you want to..."_

"_Not now...your dad's coming," Future Max said, as he slid beside the plant that was beside her bedroom window, hiding away from Jeff Parker._

_Jeff Parker knocks on the door and enters Liz's room to find out what all the noise is about._

"_Lizzie? What the hell is going on out there? Is that Max again? Max, is that you again? It's 11:00. Tomorrow's a school day…" Jeff Parker said, as he climbed out the bedroom window, and he moved to stand beside Liz. Mr. Parker looks down and sees Max and his mariachi band singing, who start to walk away. Future Max also leaves through the bedroom window._

"_Aw, jeez."_

_-- _

_The next day, Max from the future was looking over some of Liz's pictures that Liz and Max took together not too long ago._

"_That's private. Ok, I have some questions," Liz said, as she approached him when she walked into her room, and he placed the pictures back down._

"_I understand."_

"_If you need Max to do something different, why don't you just go to Max directly?"_

"_It's complicated...but if a person encounters himself in another time period, there could be a...a reaction," He explained, as he took a seat on her bed._

"_A reaction…"_

"_I don't entirely understand it myself, but Serina said...she's gonna be a friend of yours one day. It has something to do with quantum mechanics, but in essence, Max and I would both be destroyed if we actually came into contact."_

"_Oh." Liz looked so afraid at that very moment._

_Max then stood up to his feet, approaching Liz. "Liz, what's about to happen over the next few days is critical to the history of this planet. Things between us are about to change...grow deeper. We become inseparable, and nothing comes between us ever again, until…"_

"_The...the end of the world?"_

"_That's right."_

" _What happened?"_

"_The closer that you and I grew, the worse it got with Tess, and eventually she left Roswell."_

"_Because of me?"_

"_Because of me, and how I treated her. And it turned out Tess was critical to our survival. The four of us - Michael, Isabel, Tess, and I...we made a complete unit. We all had different gifts, and with one of us missing, we weren't as strong, and everything fell apart."_

"_So, um...you want me to help you and Tess get together?"_

"_Yes."_

"_Why don't you just go to Tess?"_

"_It's you I trust. It's you I have faith in, and because it's not just about getting me close to Tess. I need you to help me fall out of love with you."_

_Liz and Future Max are at Whitaker's office where they are both looking across the street at Tess, who is waiting for Max._

"_Good, you got her to wear that top."_

"_Yeah, so you like that top?"_

"_Well, we have to...play every card we have."_

_Max arrives promptly and sits down at Tess' table._

"_Here he comes," Future Max said, as he then looked over at her._

"_What?"_

"_Nothing. It's just...seeing you at seventeen again is making it all come flooding back to me. How my stomach used to rumble every time I saw you."_

"_So, um...did we get married?"_

"_Liz, you know I can't…" He said, as he continued to look at his younger self and Tess across the street."_

"_You...I know, you can't talk about it. I'm sorry. I know."_

"_We eloped. We were nineteen."_

_Liz gasped, as she looked over at him. "We were 19? Wow, that is so young. That is too young."_

_Future Max moved away from her and sat down on the desk in the office. "That's what I said, but you said that Romeo and Juliet were even younger than us, so we drove to Vegas. Got married at the Elvis chapel. Congratulations, kids."_

"_So we didn't have a real wedding."_

"_Oh, we had a great wedding. You called Maria, Michael, Isabel, and Alex, and had them meet us halfway. We spent the whole night singing and dancing in some dive outside Phoenix, and at the end of the night, "I Shall Believe" came on the radio."_

"_I love that song," Liz said with a small smile on her face._

"_I know. Everyone else was exhausted, but not us. Oh, we danced...just the two of us. And ever since then, it's been our song." He said, smiling, and then moved back to the window._

"_If this works...I'm not gonna have that day."_

"_No, you won't."_

"_Then what happens to you if we succeed? I...I mean you. The future version of you?"_

"_If we succeed in changing history, a different version of the future will take place. All the events that led to who I am 14 years from now will be different. The man I am now will cease to exist."_

_Future Max climbed through Liz's bedroom where he definitely was not happy with the outcome. "You're supposed to be breaking up with him, not kissing him._

"_You...you kissed me. I mean...you know, he kissed me."_

"_You're only making me love you more._

"_I just said no to Gomez."_

"_You said no the last time, too. I didn't take no for an answer."_

"_So we went to the concert."_

"_No. The night of Gomez I came to your room. That's the night that things between us were cemented."_

"_Cemented. So when you say cemented, you..."_

"_We made love."_

"_No, no, we...we didn't," Liz said, as she shook her head in disbelief._

"_Liz..."_

"_No, I have no intention of making love to you or...or anyone else at this particular stage of my life."_

"_I beg to differ."_

"_No. Making love to you is the farthest thing from my mind. I...I don't even have protection."_

"_I did."_

"_Oh, that's great. There you are, Max the Saint, just walking around with a condom in his back pocket. I...I...I don't even care what happened in your reality. I am not making love to you or anyone until I am ready, and I am just not ready."_

"_Liz, I am telling you what happened, and we have to change that. We have to. And so far, we've failed. Liz, it's not just Max that's the problem here. You are. You are not letting yourself change. Now you have to do something...before it's too late," Future Max said with a little more sternness in his voice._

_Liz and Future Max were outside of Liz's room on the balcony. Liz was sobbing her eyes out in the lawn chair and Future Max was sitting on the chair beside her. He looked at the box of tissues, wanting to somewhat help out. As he reached for a tissue, his hand goes right through the box._

"_What...what's happening?" Liz asked, as she looked down at Future Max's hand, which was invisible._

"_This must be it. What you did must have worked. I'm leaving."_

"_What, so you're just...you're going back to where you came from?"_

"_No. There's nowhere to go back to."_

_Future Max is silent for a moment, then attempts to grab the box again. This time, his hand doesn't go through it like it did a few moments ago._

"_It didn't work. We have to do something else."_

"_No, I...I can't."_

"_You have to."_

"_Do you know how hard it was for me to tell him that I didn't want to die for him? He's the only reason that I'm alive right now. You...you've...you gotta come up with another plan. Please go to someone else. I...I just...I can't do this anymore," Liz said with tears in her eyes, looking like she was going to cry at that very moment._

"_Just twenty-five minutes before I came here, I held Michael in my arms...dead. Isabel died 2 weeks before that. Now you have to do this. You have to find a way. All of our lives depend on it."_

"_How? What can I do that's gonna make you turn away from me?"_

"_I don't know."_

_By now, Liz and Future Max were in Liz's bathroom where Liz was going to go with her plan of pretending on sleeping with Kyle. Kyle was in Liz's bedroom, not even sure what he was doing._

"_So...we haven't really, uh...talked much lately."_

"_Yeah! How's it going?"_

"_Not bad. I found Buddha."_

"_I don't think this is a good plan."_

_Liz looked over at Future Max. "What are you talking about?"_

"_You really think this is gonna work? I would never be jealous of Kyle."_

"_Can you turn around?"_

_Liz begins to undress._

_LIZ responds to Kyle. "So that's like meditation, right? Incense, that sort of thing?"_

"_It's really about approaching life through a spiritual place and becoming in tune with different planes of existence."_

"_What a line of crap," Future Max said in sarcasm to Kyle's words._

"_Am I taking my boxers off?"_

"_No. Undergarments stay on."_

"_Right."_

"_If he tries anything…"_

"_I've got it under control. Please stay out of earshot," Liz said seriously, as she looked at Future Max in the mirror._

"_I've fought a thousand battles...but watching you do that was the hardest thing I've ever had to do."_

"_The look on his face...on your face."_

"_Maybe it's for the best. For you, too."_

"_What are you talking about?"_

"_I saw you with Kyle. He's turning out to be a...a great guy. Maybe it would be better for you to be with a human."_

"_Don't you realize what you are to me...and you're always gonna be? You're the love of my life. Everyone else is gonna be second best. There'll never be another you," Liz said, as she shook her head, letting Max know how she truly felt. "So Max and...Tess are going to be together now."_

"_I don't know. I don't know anything now. This is a different world."_

"_I'm gonna be alone."_

"_Maybe. Maybe not. From now on, the future is to be determined. It's what I've always said to you, Liz. We create our own destiny."_

_Liz then smiled over at Future Max. "Could you dance with me?"_

"_What?"_

"_I wanna have my wedding dance."_

_"I Shall Believe" starts playing. Liz dances with Future Max. Future Max twirls Liz and she spins around by herself. When she stops spinning, she realizes that Future Max has disappeared. Liz then looks upwards at the night sky and sees a shooting star._


	2. The Answer Awaits For My Heart!

The End of the World episode already happened when Future Max told Liz she had to break up with Max, so she faked sleeping with Kyle

The End of the World episode already happened when Future Max told Liz she had to break up with Max, so she faked sleeping with Kyle. Max and Tess have not slept together yet but they are getting closer when Tess tells Max of their past together. Liz is torn and Tess stays long enough to help Isabel, Max, and Michael face the skins, Liz is relieved. It's been a few weeks since the skins are gone. Will Liz finally get the courage to tell Max the truth or will it be too late? What happens when Max finds out that Liz isn't the same girl she was many, many weeks ago?

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, here is chapter two. I hope you guys like it… and you might hate me at the end, but hey… ha, anyway, I hope you will enjoy. If you ever have suggestions, I am definitely up for that. Enjoy this update!

-2-

As Max listened to Liz explaining what happened the night she had 'supposedly' slept with Kyle, all he could do was to take a deep breath. Max had never thought that this was why she had done this and this changed everything. He wasn't even sure what to say.

"Hey Lizzie –"

As Jeff Parker walked into the back, he noticed his daughter with her ex-boyfriend, and he frowned. He noticed that the two of them seemed to be in a deep, yet serious conversation, and he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Am I interrupting something?" Jeff asked, as he looked in between the two of them, and he continued to watch them.

"Uh yeah, Dad. Max and I will be outside unless… you needed something?" Liz asked, as she looked over at his father, and when he shook his head, she led Max out the back door before waving bye to her father. "Sorry about that, Max. I think that maybe this was a big mistake…"

"No… I am glad that you got the courage to tell me the truth," Max said, as they walked out the alley of the CrashDown, and then followed her to the ladder that led up to her bedroom, as well as the roof.

Both Liz and Max went up the ladder and Liz pushed the window of her room open where they both climbed into her bedroom. Liz watched Max sit on her bed, as she watched him with intensity inside of her eyes, and she licked across her bottom lip, which was something she did when she was nervous. Max was so handsome to her and she was definitely surprised to how well he was taking the news.

"You're mad at me, aren't you? I mean, you have to be mad at me somewhat, right?" Liz asked, as she took a seat on the bed next to Max, and she looked to the floor.

"I am mad that you never told me this but that will pass. If anything, I am so grateful," Max said, as he looked over at Liz, and he took a deep breath. "You kept Tess here when she was needed. I don't even know what to do or say to show my true gratitude."

"Your gratitude?"

Liz was so confused, as she had thought Max would hate her for doing what she had done. She had never imagined that Max would be thankful for doing what she had done.

"Y-Yes, my true gratitude, Liz."

"No, you don't need to do that. Maybe you should just go ahead and go back to Tess. I am pretty sure she's waiting for you," Liz said, avoiding eye contact with him.

"And? It's not like I am romantically involved with her, Liz. We're just friends after all. Sure, Tess and I may have been married in a previous life, but she just isn't the girl for me. We both know how I feel for you," Max said, as he placed a hand on her knee, giving it a gentle squeeze, and then looked into her eyes. "What you did –"

"Was so horrible," Liz finished for him, as she stood up where his hand dropped down on the bed, and she could feel the tears blurring her vision. "I hurt you, Max, and it's possible that it can happen again. Besides, you have a destiny, which does not involve me."

"Yes, it was pretty horrible, but it also showed me how much you love me," Max said, as he stood up, and he walked over to her where he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Tess has told me that we need to be together but all I can think about you, which I know bugs her, but I can't lie to my heart. Elizabeth Parker, do not ask from me to give up on the two of us. My heart would not be able to take that pain anymore."

"Max, I don't know if I can walk down that path again," Liz sighed, as she looked down at her feet where she began to feel really nervous of just being so close to him. "I just don't understand how you can forgive me."

"There are several reasons, Liz. You didn't sleep with Kyle and you saved the world," Max said, as he leaned down, pressing his forehead against hers, stroking her arms lightly with his hands.

"I hurt you, though!" Liz cried, as she felt a few tears strolling down her face, and she inhaled a deep breath, sliding her hands on her hips when she took a step back.

"Can you at least… think about it?" Max begged, as he looked into her eyes, and he actually looked terrified to what her answer would actually be.

"O-Okay, I will think about it," Liz finally said, as she looked down at the ground.

* * *

It had been a few days later and Max still hadn't heard from Liz yet. Tess had been coming up with even more excuses when he had told her what Liz had actually done and it was actually bugging the hell out of him. He sensed that she was upset but she would always deny it.

Looking at Tess in the corner of his eye, he continued to do his project that Liz and him had been paired up with, he wondered if he should called her for anything.

"Hey Max, I have tickets to Gomez-"

"Sorry Tess, I can't," Max said, remembering that night he had asked Liz to a Gomez concert when she had basically turned him down.

"Why not, Max? Tess frowned, as she looked over at him, and she shut her book. "I thought it would be a good idea for the two of us – well, actually, for you to move on."

"Tess, I've told you I'm just not interested in you in that sort of way," Max said, as he looked over at her, and he shook his head. "I'm still in love with Liz and I think she might still have feelings for me."

"I can make you love me again, Max. What we had was very special and it's nothing compared to what Liz and you once had and you –"

"Tess, stop it right there!" Max said, his voice raising, almost booming, and he stood up to his feet. "I think it would be best if you were to leave. I do not need to know what we once had together, as that's a life I can't even remember. All I care about is getting Liz back into my life."

Tess stood up to her feet and she shook her head. "She doesn't know what to do. The two of you are very different than each other."

Before Max could say anything, Tess left with her book bag over her shoulder, slamming the front door right behind her.

* * *

Liz looked at Ava and she frowned, as she rubbed the back of her neck. She had called Ava last night because she needed help and she also needed her advice on what she should do. It had been about two and a half weeks since she last saw Ava, and when she found out Ava was in a town nearby, she had invited her to stay with her family until she got everything straightened out.

"Are you sure, Ava?" Liz frowned once again, as she laid back against the bed right next to Ava, and she glanced over at her, as a sigh left her lips. "Do I really have to miss anymore school?"

"Unless you want people to examine you when they see green sparks coming out of Elizabeth Parker's fingers, you can go right ahead," Ava said seriously, as she looked back at her, and then looked up at the ceiling.

"Well, no, but I just want to see my friends," Liz admitted, as she looked over at a nightstand where there was a picture of Max and her at a carnival.

"And Max," Ava smirked, as she looked over at her. "Have you decided on what you are going to do, Liz?"

Liz let a deep breath leave her lips and she frowned. "I want to be with him but there's Tess. She's so determined to be with him."

"Tess reminds me of Lonnie and Rath – evil and that's saying a lot coming from my kind. All I can say is be careful, Liz, but I'd follow my heart. You need to take chances, and the last time I was here, I saw how much he loves you," Ava said with a small smile on her face.

"I just can't believe how different Tess and you are. You're so nice to me where Tess can't stand the sight of me," Liz chuckled, as she sat up, and she looked over at Ava. "I'm starting to wonder if maybe you two got mixed up."

Ava just laughed, shrugging her shoulders. "Who knows."

Liz laughed, as she shook her head. "I just don't get it. You're so nice and Tess – well, she really isn't all that nice like you are, Ava."

"I don't know what to tell you," Ava said, as she slid off of the bed, and she smiled over at Liz, who was sitting on the bed. "I really do think that Max and you need to talk, Liz. You two are good together."

As Liz watched Ava walk out of her bedroom, Liz fell back against the bed, and a sigh left her lips.

* * *

"I got it!" Max yelled out, as he ran down the steps of the Evans' house, and he pulled the door open, revealing Liz. "Oh, hey Liz, what brings you by?"

"Actually, I was in town, wondering if you wanted to come with me to the mall, and then, we could go ice skating if you aren't busy right now?" Liz asked, as she looked over at Max, running her fingers through her hair. "I know I should have called but I could not help myself…"

"No, no, it's fine. Let me just grab my jacket and put on my shoes, so we can go ahead," Max said, as he stepped aside, so that she could come inside.

As Liz walked inside of the Evans' household, Liz watched Max go upstairs to his room, and for the first time, she actually felt nervous of being here. She hadn't been here in the longest time, and maybe, just maybe, this is where she belong – in Max, Isabel, and Michael's lives.

"Hey Liz," Isabel said, as she walked out the kitchen, noticing that her brother was around. "Are Max and you going out or something?"

"Something like that," Liz smiled, as she forgot the effect that Isabel had on her, and she rubbed the back of her neck. "I asked Max in joining me in shopping, and then, we are going to go ahead and go ice skating, as we have not done that in the longest time."

"That's great, Liz!" Isabel said with a grin on her face, as she looked over at Liz, and she flashed her a small smile on her face. "I hope you two have fun."

"I hope we do because you know how guys get during shopping. They immediately want to leave the store when we get there," Liz said with a grin, as she shrugged her shoulders, and she watched Max come down the stairs. "I guess we will see you later."

"Bye Isabel."

As she watched Max and Liz leave from the window, Isabel shook her head, as she watched Liz drive off in her black Jetta that her father had bought her.

"It's so good to see them together again," Isabel said to no one in particular.

* * *

It had been a few hours since Max and Liz had left the Evans' household. They had done shopping by getting Liz a few outfits from Dots. They had got a few perfumes and lotions from Bath & Body Works where Max had bought her a small stuffed bear that was by a basket, and Max had bought Liz a box of chocolate covered strawberries at a local place called Dylan's Candy Bar.

Now, here they were at the park, sitting on a bench at the park with Liz's Jetta parked right in front of the two of them. It had been really quiet the last five minutes, as well. Max had been looking at Liz in the corner of his eye and Liz would pretend to look around when her eyes would land on his handsome face.

"So, have you thought about it, Liz?" Max asked, as he looked over at Liz, who was holding the stuffed, small bear in her lap, stroking its ears.

"Thought about what?" Liz asked, as she looked up from the stuffed bear in her lap, and she looked right into Max's dark brown eyes.

"Us… being together, Liz. Do you want to be with me like I want to be with you? I mean, I have been waiting for two weeks to know your final answer," Max finally asked, as he licked across his bottom lip, which was something he would do when he would become nervous.

"Actually, I have my answer for you."

"Yeah? And what would it be."

"My answer is…"


	3. And we get an answer!

The End of the World episode already happened when Future Max told Liz she had to break up with Max, so she faked sleeping with Kyle. Max and Tess have not slept together yet but they are getting closer when Tess tells Max of their past together. Liz is torn and Tess stays long enough to help Isabel, Max, and Michael face the skins, Liz is relieved. It's been a few weeks since the skins are gone. Will Liz finally get the courage to tell Max the truth or will it be too late? What happens when Max finds out that Liz isn't the same girl she was many, many weeks ago?

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, here is chapter two. I hope you guys like it… and you might hate me at the end, but hey… ha, anyway, I hope you will enjoy. If you ever have suggestions, I am definitely up for that. I can not remember what Elizabeth's middle name is, so I made up one. If anyone knows it, do let me know. Enjoy this update!

›› 3

"_Actually, I have my answer for you."_

"_Yeah? And what would it be."_

"My answer is…"

Liz looked down at the ground, as her lips stop moving, suddenly trembling slightly. The next choice of words would change everyone's lives around them completely. She looked from the ground into Max's dark brown eyes and she inhaled a deep breath.

"You haven't forgiven me, have you?" Liz suddenly asked, as she looked up into Max's eyes. "I know I didn't sleep with Kyle but I acted like I did, Max. I just need to know… that I would never sleep with my ex-boyfriend nevertheless."

"Of course I do! I actually… love you more than ever if that was even possible," Max sighed, as he looked over at Liz, and he pushed her chin up, looking lovingly into her eyes. "You broke up with me at a certain time to save everyone. I don't even… think anyone would ever do that. I know Tess wouldn't even… do that."

Liz looked down at the ground, as she remembered how much time he had been spending with Max.

"Maybe I should let you go… since your future belongs with Tess. She can remind you of your planet and your… love that the two of you… once had," Liz managed out, trying so hard to be brave, and to not cry in front of him.

"NO!" Max shouted, as he stood up in front of Liz, and he kneeled down in front of her on both of his knees where he placed his hands on her knees, squeezing them slightly. "You are the girl I want to end up marrying… not Tess Harding. She is nothing compared to you. You are the one woman that I could put all my trust and complete faith in."

Liz had never ever heard him say such words – probably the sweetest words ever to leave his lips and she flashed him a dimpled smile. It was totally in her hands now and she knew exactly what to do. Elizabeth Marie Parker had finally made her choice.

››

Maria looked over at her boyfriend, who had zoned out once again on her, and she scoffed. Whenever she needed something really important from Michael, she wasn't sure what to expect. He would be there at times, and then, sometimes, he wouldn't even be there. Grabbing the rolled up newspaper on the table across from the couch where he was sleeping, she slapping him aside the head.

"Damnit, ow!" Michael growled, as he rubbed the bad of his head, and he looked at Maria, seeing her holding the newspaper. "Why the hell did you hit me, Maria?"

"Because… I need you, that's why!" Maria said with a huff, as she threw the newspaper down on the table, and she sat down on his lap. "Now… that I finally have your undivided attention, what do you think if going on with Max and Liz? Do you think they are back together?"

"I don't know. She's your friend too, you know? She is the one that –"

"Don't you even finish that sentence," Maria warned, holding up her hand, as she looked at him with a glare in her eyes.

"What? It's the truth," Michael shrugged, as he leaned his head back against the pillow, and he looked at her. "Look baby, I don't want to fight right now. Can't I just go back to sleep? Max will probably be mandating everyone like usual, and will be back to his old self, anyway."

"That's all you ever do is sleep," Maria frowned, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she looked over at him with a pout on her face. "Are you too tired for… well, me, Michael?"

Michael chuckled, as he leaned up, and he captured his mouth with Maria. Maybe… just maybe, he could get her to stop thinking about Liz and Max for just five minutes.

››

Ava smiled, as she looked over at Isabel, and she plopped down on the couch, watching Isabel paint her nails a dark blue, kind of like a royal blue. Valandra and her had never done things like this, so it was nice to have friends like Maria and Isabel. They really liked her, and maybe, just maybe, Roswell, New Mexico might be the home she's been looking forward to because in reality, she just didn't feel a connection in New York with Rath and Lonnie.

"This is nice," Ava admitted with a small smile, as she looked at Isabel, who just flashed her a smile. "I've never really had friends like Liz and you. It's different… and it's making me want to stay here."

Isabel smiled over at Ava, closing the nail polish bottle. "You really should. You're far more fun than Tess. She's always hanging with Max and I never have anyone to hang with anymore. It's always fun to hang with people like you. Max and Michael are great but they're guys. They don't really get me sometimes, so this is nice. I hope you consider staying and Michael's always got room at his apartment."

"No, that's okay. I am sure I can find a place to stay," Ava smiled softly, as she looked over at Isabel, and she shrugged. "I am actually staying with Liz and her family. They've been so generous to me lately. I want to do something."

"Yeah, Jeff and Nancy Parker are nice people, and Liz is great too," Isabel smiled, as she put her nail polish stuff in the drawer by her vanity drawer.

"I am going to stay for a bit longer over there, though. Liz… needs me right now."

Isabel wasn't sure if she meant it as a friend way or as an alien way. She was sure if Ava or Liz wanted them to know, they would have told them by now. Right?

››

Liz quickly felt her hands in her pockets, not wanting the green sparks to start any time soon on her hands. The last thing she wanted was to freak out Max, but then again, what if he was the one that could fix this? Any time she got upset or stressed, this would happen, and she didn't like it at all. She just wanted to be human again.

Feeling his eyes on her, she took a deep breath. "Max… before I give you my answer, there is something I really need to talk to you about."

Max raised an eyebrow, still on his knees, and he placed his hands on her kneecaps, gently squeezing them. He looked up into her dark eyes, kind of worried, and he saw the worry inside of her eyes.

"Hey, hey, hey! What's wrong?" Max asked, as he looked into her eyes, and he cupped her cheek.

Liz wasn't even sure how Max was going to react to the news she had to tell him that in a way, she was like Max, his sister, and Michael. Max had always worried something bad would happen to her and she was afraid to how he was going to react. Standing up to her feet, she watched Max quickly put her bags in the backseat of her car.

"Liz, you're really scaring me. Are you okay? I mean, I don't know what's going on and you have not given me your answer if you want to be with me or not," Max said, as he opened her car door for her, and he shut her door once she was inside the car.

"I'm sorry," Liz whispered, as she watched him finally get in the car, and she finally took her hands out where green sparks were coming from her fingers. "I didn't want to scare you."

Max froze, as he looked at his girlfriend, or, rather ex-girlfriend since he didn't know what was going to happen now that he was looking at her hands.

"D-Does it hurt, Liz?" Max asked carefully, as he ran a hand through his hair, and he licked across his bottom lip. "Are you in any sort of pain?"

"Not really. It comes and goes," Liz said, as she looked over at him. "It only happens when I am really angry or when I am really stressed out."

Max's face paled and he frowned. "Did I do this to you, Liz? Oh God, I did, didn't I? All the pressure of wanting to be with you… it's my fault, right?"

"Oh Max, no," Liz said, as she looked over at him, and she smiled slightly. "It could never be your fault, Max. It's just… it's so hard to decide on what I want right now. I care about you so much but I also can't help but think that something could possibly go so wrong tonight that could ruin the future."

Carefully, Max took hold of her left hand, and he could feel the tingles, and he was glad that it didn't make any pain stir through her hand or through body. He leaned down and kissed the tip of her nose before pulling back to look into her eyes.

"Liz, you're my world… my entire future, and I honestly cannot see myself with any other woman that is not you," Max whispered into her ear, letting his head rest on her shoulder, feeling exhausted from telling her over and over how much he wanted to be with her. "I just want you to know that I would never ever intentionally hurt you."

Liz sighed, knowing he was right, and she looked into his eyes when she pulled back to look into his eyes. "I know, Max, and that's why I have finally made my decision of whether we should be together or not…"

››

Ava smiled, as she looked over at Elizabeth, and she wondered what her reaction was. She had told her what Zan had been like but Lonnie and Rath were two different people. Isabel had been quiet for a few minutes, not saying anything, and Ava knew they were just trying to figure out everything.

"Wow, you two were really in love, weren't you?" Isabel finally asked, as she leaned back against the couch, and she nervously bit down on her bottom lip.

"Yeah, Max and him are so alike, but Max is not the boy I grew up with," Ava said with a frown appearing across her face, and she took a deep breath. "I am really hoping that Liz can give Max another chance. They seem so happy together and he doesn't seem that way with my… other half."

"They were beyond happy. Honestly, all the troubles started to happen when Tess came into town, and I can't help if she planned this," Isabel sighed, as she bit down on her bottom lip. "When I found out her power, I stay the hell away from her. I'm kind of afraid that she could do to me what I heard she could do."

"It's pretty strong," Tess shrugged, as she looked down at her lap, and she sighed. "I don't really use my powers. Making people do what I want… it's just not my sense of style. Besides, I like feeling like a… human."

"That's a first," Isabel chuckled, as she looked over at Ava, and she flashed her a grin. "I guess it's nice to feel like a human sometimes. I know I sometimes feel like that."

Ava nodded slowly, as she then watched the front door open to reveal Max and Liz, and she looked to Max's face more intently. Liz told Max the truth about why she had been so quiet and she prayed that she wasn't too upset with her at all, as that's the last thing she needed. She noticed Liz's hands were hiding in the sleeves of her sweater.

"Hey Ava… Iz," Max said, as he looked at the two girls on the couch, and he helped Liz sit down at the end of the couch where his sister and Ava were sitting. "There's something we need to talk to you about. It's about Liz."

"What's going on, you guys?" Isabel asked, as her face suddenly got white. "Oh my God! Liz, you aren't pregnant, are you? I mean, have you and Max –"

Liz had to blush and she shook her head. "No Isabel, it's not like that."

"Then, what's going on? You know I am impatient," Isabel frowned, as she looked in between the two of them, and she gasped in horror when she watched Liz's hands slip out, watching the green sparks emerge from her fingers. "Oh my God, Liz! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Liz said softly, as she then looked to her hands, and she looked between her three friends. "I promise if something was wrong, I would go to one of you. I mean, I did go to Ava."

"Is that why you didn't go to school for a few days?" Isabel suddenly asked, as she looked to Liz's hands, which were still sparkling a little bit.

"I told her to stay home… so she would not attract anything," Ava said, as she licked across her bottom lip, and she looked over at Liz. "I wasn't even sure if it was permanent but it definitely looks like it to me. Liz Parker is a human with alien powers."

Max looked over at Liz with a raised eyebrow. "I don't like it at all but how are you dealing with this, Liz? Are you all right? You aren't going to faint, are you?"

Liz smiled, as she shook her head. "No Max, I'm fine. If there was something wrong, you would know by now."

"I know but I can't help but to worry about you," Max shrugged, as he took hold of her hand into his own hand.

Isabel saw Max take Liz's hand and she saw the twinkle in both of their eyes where a smile spread across Liz's face, trying to let him that she would be all right. It was the same twinkle she would see where she would leave them be to make out.

"Liz, you forgave Max, didn't you?" Isabel grinned, as she saw Liz smiling back at her, and she threw her arms tightly around Liz. "I am so happy for you two! I was waiting when it would happen, but now that it has, I couldn't be happier than what I am right now."

"I couldn't help it," Liz smiled, as she looked up at Max, and she then leaned in to capture his lips right against his, not really caring that his sister or Ava were right here.


	4. I'm seeing Zan!

The End of the World episode already happened when Future Max told Liz she had to break up with Max, so she faked sleeping with Kyle. Max and Tess have not slept together yet but they are getting closer when Tess tells Max of their past together. Liz is torn and Tess stays long enough to help Isabel, Max, and Michael face the skins, Liz is relieved. It's been a few weeks since the skins are gone. Will Liz finally get the courage to tell Max the truth or will it be too late? What happens when Max finds out that Liz isn't the same girl she was many, many weeks ago?

**Author's Note: Hey everyone, here is is the next update – chapter four! I apologize for the lateness of this chapter but I've been super busy. My mom, my brother's girl, and me just moved into our own place in the beginning of March, so I am still getting in the hang of things. I have also been looking for a place to work too, so that's been taking a bit of my time. I hope that everyone will like this chapter. I am always looking for suggestions. I used one of the suggestions in this chapter, so enjoy and leave me some love AKA feedback.**

**›› 4**

It had been a few days since Max and Liz had gotten back together and Liz and Max were beaming with happiness. The two of them were back to their old selves and it was making Tess Harding sick to her stomach. Just seeing the two together was not what she had wanted to see, either. Tess and Max were supposed to be together for all eternity. At least, that's what Tess had been taught by the book and by Nasedo. Now that Nasedo was gone, what was Tess to think?

Tess couldn't even remember a time when she had been so jealous of Liz Parker until this moment. Even when Max and Liz were together in the beginning, she hadn't been jealous, but the fact that she was definitely didn't help her any. Max was supposed to be with her and Liz was suppose to be with some other guy, looking on her happiness with Max. It didn't help any that her twin, Ava, was like her best friend. Ava was supporting her relationship with Max too, so she did not get it the least bit whatsoever.

Meanwhile, Liz was sitting in Ava's room in her family's home. Jeff and Nancy Parker had agreed to let Ava stay here as long as she would attend school. After all, every teenager needed to be in school and not running around the streets without any parental control. In order for that to happen, Ava had to change her black, pink, and the other colors in her hair to a different color. Sporting now brown hair with blonde highlights, Ava was turning her life around.

"Liz, can I tell you something?" Ava asked, as she came out of her closet in a simple pair of jeans, and a simple pink tank top, and she took a seat next to Liz. "You can't tell anyone."

Liz raised an eyebrow at her and she simply nodded her head, wondering what was going through her mind. "Yeah. I promise I won't tell a soul."

Ava placed her hands on her kneecaps, rubbing them slightly, and she inhaled a deep breath because she was a nervous wreck right now. "I honestly don't even know where to start."

"We have all day, Ava. I don't have any plans, and even so, I would postpone them until I find out what's going on. What is going on in that smart brain of yours?" Liz asked, as she turned to look over at her, and she smiled at her, hoping to give her some sort of courage to tell her what's been bugging her.

"I've been dreaming lately just like any other night but I've been seeing things… rather seeing… someone," Ava frowned, as she closed her eyes, and she looked at Liz with pain inside of her eyes.

"Seeing someone? Like who?"

"Zan," Ava muttered under her breath and she took a deep breath. "I've been seeing Zan but it doesn't feel like a dream. I mean, it's like he's here, and I can't exactly stop it."

Liz was shocked by the words leaving her lips and she took a deep breath before she said something. With the things she's seen since Max saved her life when she got shot, anything was pretty much possible.

"Oh wow, Ava. I don't even know what to say."

"I knew it! You think I am crazy, don't you?" Ava asked, as she looked at Liz, and she blinked the tears away from her face. "I knew you would think I was a lunatic or something."

"No Ava! I don't think that of you in any way. If it were me that was dreaming of Zan, I wouldn't put it past me."

"D-Do you think he could be a-alive? Like maybe he's trying to tell me something?" Ava asked, as she laid back against her mattress, and she rubbed her temples lightly.

"It is possible, Ava, but I really don't want you to get your hopes up and him not be alive, Ava. You're a really good friend and I just don't want you to get hurt," Liz explained, as she looked down at her, and then she laid down next to her.

"I… I know, Liz, and thank you. I don't even know what to say but thank you," Ava explained, as she sat up, and she looked down at Liz. "I just wish I knew what was going on. I wish I knew what was going on with me but I don't know what the hell to do."

"Hey Liz, Ava," Max began, as he walked inside, and he raised an eyebrow when he saw their distraught looks on their faces right then and there. "Hey, what's the matter? What's going on?"

Liz sat up, as she heard her boyfriend's words, and she shook her head. "It's nothing, Max. Ava was just talking to me about something. Don't worry. Can you wait for me in my room, please?"

Max looked in between Ava and Liz where he simply nodded his head. He knew they were friends, so he knew he didn't have to worry about Liz's safety. Slowly, he backed out of Ava's room, and he walked down the hall to Liz's bedroom.

"Look, I am going to hang out with Max for a bit, but I will call you. Maybe we can do something later on?" Liz asked, as she looked over to her face, and she smiled over to her face when Ava nodded her head. "What you should do is clear your head by taking a nice walk. It might help you or something."

Ava nodded, as they both slid off of the bed, and she grabbed her jacket from her closet. "Go and see your boyfriend. I will give you a call later."

Liz didn't have a chance to say anything, as Ava was already out the door, and down the stairs. All Liz knew was she was hoping that she was all right. After her little makeover, Ava just couldn't forget what has happened in her life, and Liz knew that.

"Hey, you okay?" Max asked concerned, as he saw Liz come into her bedroom, while shutting the door, and he sat up on his elbows. "Is Ava all right?"

"I'm all right but I am just worried about Ava. She's been having some dreams… about Zan and she's not sure if they are real or a dream," Liz explained, as she moved onto her bed, and she laid down on her back.

"Zan? Zan, as in my other self, Zan?" Max asked with a raised eyebrow, not too sure what to say right now, and he wasn't sure how to take the news. "Are you sure that's what she said, Liz? You weren't imaging things, were you? I mean, it's pretty –"

"God no, Max!" Liz said with a shake of her head and she glared at him before she crawled out of the bed, standing at the foot of the bed. "Why would you even think that?"

Max looked over at Liz and he sighed, as he slid out of bed, and he then moved over to her, taking hold of her hands in his own hands.

"I'm sorry, Liz, but from what Lonnie and Rath said, I just can't believe he would survive after that," Max explained, as he looked over at her, and he stroked her cheek lovingly, wanting her to have complete faith in him. "But if it's true, I do apologize. The thought of seeing another me sounds creepy."

"I guess if I ever saw another me, it would be kind of creepy for me to see," Liz said, as she laughed, and then suddenly lost her balance where she began to fall.

Max moved in front of her where he caught her where she fainted in his strong arms.

"Liz! Liz! Are you okay?" Max asked, as he looked at Liz, who had her eyes closed, and she wasn't saying a word.

"Oh my God! Liz, please wake up."

By now, Max Evans was worried about his girlfriend, and he was panicking. He had just got her back and he was not going to lose her. Well, he was not going to lose her just yet. The two of them were just too young and had just gained each other back too.

**››**

Ava sighed, as she took a seat on the empty, sturdy swing in the park after walking for about thirty minutes. She was really starting to think that she was losing her mind. Zan was dead and she needed to handle it that Max got pushed by Rath in front of a truck. Ava cringed

"Hey Ava, what brings you here?" Isabel asked, as she sat down in the swing beside her, and she noticed that she didn't look like herself. "Hey, you all right?"

Ava jumped slightly when she heard Isabel's voice but she relaxed when she saw her. "Oh shoot, you scared me, Isabel, but yeah. I am doing all right. Did Liz or Max send you or something?"

"Max and Liz? Ava, what are you talking about?" Isabel asked with confusion written across her face, as she looked over at her with a sigh leaving her lips. "Did someone hurt you, Ava?"

"No, no, it's not like that," Ava explained, as she gripped the metal chains from the swing, and she turned her face to look over at Isabel. "I think… I have been having dreams or fantasies about seeing Zan."

"Whoa…"

"Yeah, I know."

"Ava, I thought that he was dead? I mean, that's what your friends, Lonnie and Rath told us," Isabel asked, as she looked over to her, and she bit her bottom lip out of nervousness.

"Well, I saw him get hit, but some crazy stuff has happened," Ava sighed, as she looked at the dirt below her, and she looked up into his eyes. "I know I sound crazy…"

"I don't think you sound crazy whatsoever. Zan was your soulmate and I am so sorry that you are going through this alone. I just wish that there was something that I could do or say," Isabel said, as she placed a hand on her shoulder where she squeezed it, and she took a deep breath. "I mean, is there anything that I can do?"

"No, there is nothing that you can do, but I would like to be alone. I will call you if I need you, Isabel."

Isabel stood up from the swing and she simply nodded her head. "Bye Ava… don't do anything that I would not do."

Ava watched, as Isabel disappeared from her sight, and she was so happy right now because for some odd reason, she felt a weight lift from her body. She just hated how she was feeling because she felt like she was losing her mind. Maybe it was because all of her friends were with someone. Isabel was with Alex, Liz was with Max, and Maria was with Michael, and yet, she was still alone.

"Ava?"

Ava fell out of the swing when she heard that familiar voice and she looked up from her position in the dirt. She had fell face down but luckily, she didn't let her face hit the sand. Her eyes traveled to the man with the dark hazel eyes and the brown hair. His hair was so different than what she wasn't used to. He definitely got a cut, but for some reason, it suited him, and she liked it.

"Z-Zan?"

"Hey gorgeous. What do you think?"


	5. We finally meet Zan!

The End of the World episode already happened when Future Max told Liz she had to break up with Max, so she faked sleeping with Kyle. Max and Tess have not slept together yet but they are getting closer when Tess tells Max of their past together. Liz is torn and Tess stays long enough to help Isabel, Max, and Michael face the skins, Liz is relieved. It's been a few weeks since the skins are gone. Will Liz finally get the courage to tell Max the truth or will it be too late? What happens when Max finds out that Liz isn't the same girl she was many, many weeks ago?

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, here is is the next update – chapter four! I apologize for the lateness of this chapter but I've been super busy. My mom, my brother's girl, and me just moved into our own place in the beginning of March, so I am still getting in the hang of things. I have also been looking for a place to work too, so that's been taking a bit of my time. I hope that everyone will like this chapter. I am always looking for suggestions. I used one of the suggestions in this chapter, so enjoy and leave me some love AKA feedback.

›› 5

Ava could not believe her eyes the more she stared at her boyfriend. Rath had pushed him in front of a truck when he dropped the basketball, so this was something she didn't even think was possible. How could the one man she loved be alive and looked like there had been no external or internal damages to his body.

"I guess it's a miracle that the truck didn't do too much damaging to me. Although, I did pay Rath and Lonnie a visit," He explained to Ava, as he stepped up to her, caressing her cheek with the back of his hand, and he looked at her brown hair with the blonde highlights, nodding his head. "I always did have my eyes set on brunettes, Ava."

"Zan," Ava said with a laugh, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she looked at him. "So, I am not leaving until I get these answers that you know what I want to hear."

***

Liz had awoke from her sleep a few hours ago and tears continued to fill her eyes because everything with Max that happened had all been a dream. It had been a figment of her imagination and she wished that Max and her could be together again. He wanted to be with Tess and there was nothing she could even do. How could this have happened to her? She had to sacrifice her love with Max because she had to make sure Tess stayed here on Earth.

"Lizzie, are you okay?" Maria asked, as she looked at her best friend from behind the counter of the CrashDown, and she walked over to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Do you want to take the rest of the day off?"

"No, I'm okay. Have you seen Ava today?" Liz asked with a sigh leaving her lips, as she looked over the café, noticing customers coming and going.

"Actually, yes, she was going out for a run. She said that she would be back later. You two have been getting close, haven't you?" Maria asked with a bit of interest inside of her eyes, as she looked at her best friend, and she gave her a small smile on her face.

"Yeah, we have. We're a lot a like, especially with us both losing Max and Zan," Liz said, as she bit down on her bottom lip, and she rubbed her temples lightly, trying to not think about that Max and Tess were an actual item. "It really does hurt to see Max with Tess."

"I am sorry that you two are no longer together," Maria frowned, as she then walked away to take a customer's order, and she came back a few minutes later after putting their order in.

"Yeah, I know," Liz said with a shrug, as she then heard the bell chime to the door, and that's when she saw Max and Tess come into the café where Tess suddenly grabbed his hand. "Ugh, I am going to be sick."

"You two were so adorable together and I honestly thought that you two would get married and have children together. I never would have thought that you would ever sleep with Kyle where you and Max broke up. What you thinking, Lizzie… sleeping with Kyle?" Maria asked with a skeptical look on her face, as she took a deep breath, and she licked across her bottom lip. "I will take care of them, as I wouldn't make you suffer like that."

"Thanks," Liz said, as she then watched Maria walk over to them, and she took a deep breath to how Max would glance at her every now and then.

***

"I guess I should explain to what happened," Zan said, as he ran his fingers through his hair, and he bit down on his bottom lip, hating how he became nervous sometimes when he was around Ava.

"Yeah, I saw you die in front of my eyes, Zan… by Rath's hands. Do you know how horrible it was for me to think you were dead?" Ava ridiculed him, as she wiped the tears from her eyes, and she took a deep breath, not wanting to cry in front of him like this.

Zan sighed, as he looked over to her, and he stroked her cheek, hating that he was the cause of her tears that were strolling down her face. "Oh Ava, I never meant to make you feel like that. I just… well, you know what Rath would have done if he saw me."

"I never thought that Lonnie or Rath would have ever gone that far to kill me just to become king," Zan admitted, as he looked down at her face, and he pulled her close. "I've really missed you, Ava. I've searched high and low for you. Where have you been staying?"

***

"So, do you want to tell me what's going on with you?" Maria asked her best friend, as she walked through the swinging door, and she smiled when she saw Liz looking at herself in the mirror. "You know you look good, Liz."

Liz just laughed, as she turned to look over at Maria with a sigh leaving her lips, and she bit down on her bottom lip, not even sure where to start.

"Are you going to tell me or do I have to pry it out of you by bugging you every second of the day?" Maria asked, as the two of them sat down on the bench by their lockers, and she looked over at her best friend. She could not help but wonder what was going on with her best friend.

"I guess I can tell you," Liz said, as she began to tell her what happened when Future Max came to her for her to break up Max, so he could get with Tess.

***

Tess had been trying her very best for Max and her to get together, but for some odd reason, he was always talking about Liz, or how he could not live without her. Even when she tried to mind-warp him, it didn't help either of them because he would just be irritable afterwards, which was something she was not liking the least bit.

"Did you see how sad she looked?" Max frowned, as he looked at Tess with his brown eyes, and he sighed when Tess looked at him. "She was the one that broke up with me… so, why does she looked like that?"

"I…I don't know, Max," Tess said, as she bit down on her bottom lip, not too sure what to say, but she was sick enough of hearing about Liz this and Liz that.

"Hey, can I join you guys? I'm starving," Michael said, not letting them answer, and he sat down next to Max, and he looked around. "Hey where's Maria and Liz?"

"I think they're taking a break," Max said with a shrug, as he looked at Michael, and then turned to his pocket when his phone began to go off.

As Max answered his phone, Michael looked at Tess, and something just wasn't right about this girl. Ever since she moved here, he never trusted her, and he wished that she would just go away. Four aliens or not… he didn't want her to be here, especially if that meant for his best friend, who was like a brother, to be depressed.

Max hung up his phone and he placed it in his pocket. "Hey Michael, my mom needs me to move some stuff. Do you think you can come and help me?"

"Sure, your mom probably has some food there that I can eat, anyways," Michael said, as he slid out of the booth, and he let Max slide out after him.

"I'll see you later, Tess."

Before Tess could even say anything, both Max and Michael were already out the door of the CrashDown Café. She groaned, as she shook her head, and she took a deep breath, needing for something between Max and her to happen and quick. Knowing Liz, she was probably up to something.

***

"Oh my God, you're serious, aren't you?!" Maria gasped, as she could not believe what Liz just said, but she did. "So, that is the reason why you pretended to sleep with Kyle, so Max, Tess, Michael, and Isabel could save everyone? You really saved them, Liz."

"Yes, and if Max knew the truth, he'd-"

"I'd what, Liz?" Max asked, as both Michael and him walked inside, and he looked directly over at her with a shake of his head. "What are you two talking about and what do I have to do with it?"

"Max, it's really-"

"Liz, don't. You already cheated on me, and WITH Kyle… what the hell are you talking about?" Max asked, as he looked irritated, and he rubbed his hands over his face.

"Max, whoa, calm down, man," Michael said with a sigh, as he ran his fingers through his dark hair, and he placed a hand on Max's shoulder.

"Yeah, you have no right to talk to Liz like that," Maria stated, as she shook her head, and she licked across her bottom lip. "We were talking and you just walked in here. What she has to say is none of your business, Max."

Max sighed, as he looked at Liz pleadingly with his big, brown eyes, and he stroked the back of his neck, licking across his bottom lip.

"I'm sorry. I… uh, didn't mean to snap at you, Liz. I heard my name and I flipped out on you," Max sighed, as he frowned, and he looked over at Liz. "I never meant to raise my voice when it comes to you."

"I was telling Max that I think Tess did something to him. He's been snapping at everyone close to him and it's not like him. It only proves that I am right to the way he snapped at you, Liz," Michael frowned, as he gave Max's shoulder a light squeeze, and he took a deep breath.

"Maybe Ava can help us out," Liz said, as she licked across her bottom lip, and she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath, knowing they didn't know about Liz having some sort of power in her from what Tess told her.

"Maybe she can. I kind of wish that Zan was alive," Michael said, as he moved to sit next to Maria, wrapping his arm around her waist, and he looked to her face.

"Two of me? That's a little crazy, don't you think?" Max smiled, as he looked over at his best friend, and he leaned against the lockers to where Liz was sitting at.

"It might be at first but having Zan might be worth it. Ava's told me that he was really powerful," Liz admitted, as she stroked the back of her neck, and she looked over to Max, feeling butterflies swarming inside of her stomach.

"You two have been hanging out a lot," Max noticed, as he looked down at Liz, and he raised an eyebrow. "What kinds of things does she even tell you?"

"Oh, she tells me what her love for Zan was like, and she also tells me to what she remembers of your home planet, Antar," Liz said with a shrug, as she looked over at Max and Michael, giving them both a reassuring smile on her face. "I really think you guys should talk to her more, though."

"I don't know. I really don't know her that well and what if she's just playing you, Liz? What if both Ava and Tess are evil or something?" Max asked with a skeptical look on his face, as he looked at the three of them, and he scratched his head. He was looking so confused. "I really want to believe that she is a nice girl but I just… I just don't know. She makes me feel so weird whenever she grabs my hand. It's like I have this notion that she's up to no good."

"See?!" Michael exclaimed, as he looked over at Liz and Maria, and he rubbed his temples. "It would be hell if she was the evil one, though."

Liz frowned, as she didn't like the thought of Tess Harding being evil, though, and she took a deep breath, trying to control herself. Future Max wouldn't have made her break up with Max if Tess was evil, would he? Liz didn't even know what to believe anymore and she wished that she knew what she was doing.

"I don't think she is, though. Maybe she's… confused…"

"Liz, what in the world? Why are you even defending Tess?" Maria asked with a raised eyebrow, as she looked at Liz, and a frown came over her face.

"I don't know. I guess I just want to see the good in her," Liz said with a shrug, as she looked down at the ground, and she looked over at Max, feeling her heart flutter slightly.

"I know, I know. We all want to see the good in people but Tess Harding is not a good person. She kissed Max when you two were together and she is just not a good person," Maria explained, as she looked at Liz, and she grabbed her hand, squeezing it softly. "Tess just isn't the type of person you would be friends with."

"If only… Zan was here. He would be able to give us all the answers we need," Michael said with a sigh leaving his lips, as he looked at Maria, and he grabbed her hand in his very own hand. "It would be nice to have some background on what Tess and Ava were like on the planet Antar."

"If you want to know, you should just ask us," Ava said with a smile, as she came down the stairs with Zan right behind her, holding her hand.

"Holy cow… Maxwell, he LOOKS just like you… mind the hair," Michael said, as he jumped up, holding Maria in front of him, as if she is suppose to protect him.

"Wow, some boyfriend you are," Maria said, as Max, Liz, Michael, and Maria looked at Ava and Zan, who looked back at them. "So… you're Zan?"

"That I am…" Zan said, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and he looked at Ava with a grin, not even sure what to say at this moment.


	6. It's not going to be an easy task!

The End of the World episode already happened when Future Max told Liz she had to break up with Max, so she faked sleeping with Kyle. Max and Tess have not slept together yet but they are getting closer when Tess tells Max of their past together. Liz is torn and Tess stays long enough to help Isabel, Max, and Michael face the skins, Liz is relieved. It's been a few weeks since the skins are gone. Will Liz finally get the courage to tell Max the truth or will it be too late? What happens when Max finds out that Liz isn't the same girl she was many, many weeks ago?

**Previously...**

"_If only… Zan was here. He would be able to give us all the answers we need," Michael said with a sigh leaving his lips, as he looked at Maria, and he grabbed her hand in his very own hand. "It would be nice to have some background on what Tess and Ava were like on the planet Antar."_

"_If you want to know, you should just ask us," Ava said with a smile, as she came down the stairs with Zan right behind her, holding her hand._

"_Holy cow… Maxwell, he LOOKS just like you… mind the hair," Michael said, as he jumped up, holding Maria in front of him, as if she is suppose to protect him._

"_Wow, some boyfriend you are," Maria said, as Max, Liz, Michael, and Maria looked at Ava and Zan, who looked back at them. "So… you're Zan?"_

"_That I am…" Zan said, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and he looked at Ava with a grin, not even sure what to say at this moment. _

**6**

It had been a few days since Zan had come in town and he had told all of them as to how evil Tess really was. Zan had even told Max that Tess had been trying to mind-warp him every, single time they would hang out, so Max Evans definitely wasn't the happiest person. It didn't help that he was still in love with Elizabeth Parker, either, but Liz had no idea how Max felt, anyways.

Ever since Zan had come back with Ava to Roswell, Tess had already set her eyes on him, which disgusted Ava. Zan was her man, and just because he looked older than Zan, Tess wanted him. In Ava's eyes, Tess didn't have a chance, and besides, Zan and her had been together since they were ten years old. Just because Tess looked like her meant nothing and she was so sick and tired of the girl.

Zan was holding Ava's hand, as they walked in the CrashDown when he saw her sad face, and he frowned because he knew exactly what she was thinking. He could never ever be with Ava, as she was not the girl he fell in love with, and the only one he wanted to be with was his sweetheart.

"Ava, you do know that you are the only girl that I could ever love, right?" Zan reminded her, as he looked at her when they found a booth, and he sat down next to her, taking hold of her hand in his own.

"Yeah but Tess is always all over you when I am not around. Zan, I really do not like her," Ava frowned, as she looked over at him, and she grabbed his hand underneath the table.

"Well, you really do not need to worry about her, Ava. You two may look alike and all but she is not the girl I want to be with," Zan said softly, as he ran his fingers through his short hair, and he kissed Ava's temple gently. "You are the only girl I want to be with me, and besides, Tess Harding is nothing but evil. I love my girls when they are innocent and sweet and that is something that you inquire."

Ava blushed, as she looked at her boyfriend, and she smiled when she saw Liz bring their normal orders, along with an extra bottle of hot sauce. Ava always ordered an eclipse burger, an alien blast, and some space fries. Zan, on the other hand, always ordered the Blue Moon burger, an alien blast, and some Saturn rings. They always ordered extra hot sauce to make their food taste both sweet and spicy.

"Hey Lizzie!" Ava said with a grin, as she looked at her, and she grabbed her burger in her hands, taking a small bite of it, swallowing it quickly. "How are you?! I haven't seen you in a few days."

"Yeah... sorry, I have been busy with school and such."

"Ah, I see. I hope you do stay here in Roswell, Liz. I have heard nothing but the good things about you," Zan said, as he took a Saturn ring into his mouth, and he flashed her a warm smile, looking over to her. "I hope that Tess hasn't been a bother to you."

Liz laughed, as she simply shook her head, and she ran a hand through her hair. "No, she doesn't even bother me, which is very good on my part."

"I am really glad to hear that, Liz. You don't need to be harassed by her. She's no good, anyways. Have you talked to Max by any chance, Liz?"

"No... why would I talk to Max?" Liz asked, as she looked over at Zan, wondering why he thought she would even do such a thing like that. "I mean, ever since we met you, Zan, we haven't spoke anything to one another."

"Oh Lizzie... he loves you," Ava frowned, as she took a sip of her alien blast, and she ran her fingers through Zan's dark hair.

Liz shook her head, ignoring that fact to what Ava said, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "No... he does not. Anyways, do you guys need anything else?"

As they saw her walk away, they watched a customer come inside. Ava grinned when they saw that it was Max and she also noticed that he was alone too.

When she saw Max take a seat at a booth, Liz sighed, as she realized that Maria couldn't deal with him because she was taking a customer's order already. As she walked to Max's table, she pulled out her pen and notepad, she looked over to him.

"Hey Max, what can I get you?"

"Liz, hi, I was actually wondering if you were free right now. Do you think we can do some-"

"Sorry Max, I don't think that's such a bright idea," Liz sighed, as she ran a hand through her hair, and she held the notepad against her side, looking over at him. "You're with Tess, and besides, you never believed me about anything."

"But I am not even with Tess anymore," Max explained, as he looked over at her, and he ran a hand through his short hair, grabbing her hand gently in his. "I mean, why would I be with someone as evil as Tess?"

"But you were with her," Liz said, as she shook her head, and she looked at Max before she held her notepad right in front of her. "Anyways, what can I get you?"

Max sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair, and he looked to where Liz was before he made his order. Getting Elizabeth Parker back in his life as his girlfriend definitely was not going to be easy.


	7. Look into the eyes of your love!

Thank you so much, Jessah. If it weren't for you, I don't think I would have thought of an idea. Now, I have quite a few to work with. I kind of combined a few ideas together and I will probably use the laters. If not, I can use it for other stories if I ever come up with any. Anyways, this chapter will contain smut, so if you cannot handle it, please do not read. If my smut's not that good, I do apologize. Enjoy everyone!

_**Previously…**_

"_But I am not even with Tess anymore," Max explained, as he looked over at her, and he ran a hand through his short hair, grabbing her hand gently in his. "I mean, why would I be with someone as evil as Tess?"_

"_But you were with her," Liz said, as she shook her head, and she looked at Max before she held her notepad right in front of her. "Anyways, what can I get you?"_

_Max sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair, and he looked to where Liz was before he made his order. Getting Elizabeth Parker back in his life as his girlfriend definitely was not going to be easy._

›› **7**

It was a couple of weeks after graduation and things were a little weird and going pretty good. Zan, Ava, Liz, and Max had moved into a house where they were all chipping in together. Ava and Zan continuously tried to get Liz to open up to Max but it was no use because Liz was determined to not get back with him. Sure, she was hurt to what he had done to her, but she guessed that Liz would forgive Max in time.

Tonight, they were having a party to celebrate their graduation, along with having their own place. Liz wasn't even going to live here in the first place but when Zan and Ava had practically begged her to live with them, she just couldn't say no. Maybe it wouldn't so bad the more she thought about it but Liz had to admit that it was weird to live with her ex-boyfriend. It was a good thing that Max didn't bother her as much as she had thought he would.

"So, you excited about the party, you guys?" Ava grinned, as she walked into the living room where Liz and Max were sitting on the couch, flipping through the channels to find something entertaining on the television.

"Oh yeah, uber excited," Liz said sarcastically with a roll of her eyes, as she placed the remote down on the coffee table in front of her, and she turned to look at her. "You've already asked us that already, Ava."

"I just needed to make sure, Lizzie," Ava said with a grin, as she saw Max was looking at Max, and she sat down on the loveseat. "Besides, I love bugging the hell out of you over and over."

"You're so annoying," Liz said with a roll of her eyes, as she stood up to her feet, and she stretched. "I need to go to the CrashDown, anyways. I will be back later."

Before Ava could even suggest Max going with her, Elizabeth Parker was out the door. Ava turned to look at Max when Zan came from the kitchen.

"Are you even doing anything to try to get her back?" Ava asked with a humphed leaving her lips, as she felt Zan come behind her, resting his hands on her stomach. "Zan and I can't do all the work, you know, Max?"

"I've tried talking to her but all she does is get angry at me, and I don't like it when she gets mad at me," Max sighed, as he ran a hand through his hair, and he shook his head when he looked over at her. "Maybe you should just stop trying to get us together. I don't think that Liz wants to even be with me, anymore. If you hadn't noticed, I really fucked up."

"I think that Liz is just scared, Max," Ava explained, as she ran a hand through Max's fingers that was on her stomach, and she looked at him. "I know that she will come around sooner or later. You just need to be patient with her."

"God, I don't know, Ava," Max sighed, as he stood up to his feet, and he grabbed his wallet, putting it in the back pocket of his jeans. "I am going to get some fresh air by going for a walk. I'll see you later."

As Max left, Zan breathed against her neck, pulling her back against him. "Ava, maybe he's right. What if Liz doesn't want to be with him?"

"No way! These two will be together if I have to drug them. One way or another, they will be together," Ava sighed, as she turned around, and she looked over to his handsome face, stroking his cheek softly before she felt Zan's lips against her own.

››››

Liz sighed, as she sat down with Maria at one of the tables outside of the CrashDown Café, and she placed her alien blast in front of her before she took a sip from it.

"So, I heard from Ava that you guys are throwing a party tonight?" Maria asked, as she flashed her a warm smile, and she looked over at her. "Now, we got to go shopping, so that we can be the hottest girls there."

Liz laughed, as she looked over at her, and she grinned over at her. "I think that sounds like fun, Maria. I am so glad that you are going to be able to come."

"I would never miss one of your first parties, Lizzie," Maria said with a grin, as she looked at Liz, and she took a whiff of one of her herbs that she always smelled. "I get off in a hour but we could meet up at the mall or something?"

"Sure, I think that sounds like a good idea," Liz said, as she ran a hand through her hair, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "You know… Ava is still trying her damnest to get me with Max…"

Maria laughed, as she looked across the table at her, and she put her herb bottle back in her apron. "Oh really and have you decided to give Max another go?"

Liz sighed, as she shook her head, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "I just can't find a reason why I would put myself through that again? I wouldn't be able to handle the thought of losing Max again."

"Do you really think you would lose Max again, Liz?" Maria asked with a raised eyebrow, as she looked at her, and she sat up straight in her. "Max wouldn't fuck up again and you know it. Why are you doing this to both Max and you? Max Evans is in love with you girl and you need to open up your eyes."

››››

Music was playing, people were dancing, and Liz just couldn't keep her eyes off of Max, especially to the girls that kept on hitting on Max. She already had drank two beers and was halfway done with her third one. The way that some of these girls presented themselves to him made her sick to her stomach and she just wasn't having it.

"Hey Max," Liz said, as she smiled over at him, leaning against his side gently.

Max had a sip of a beer and he was on a high right now. All these girls kept on hitting on him but there was only one girl he wanted but she wanted nothing to do with him. He just hated not being with Liz, but when he felt her against him, he flashed her a grin, not being able to help it. Brushing the girls away with his hand, he turned all of his attention to Liz.

"Hey Liz," Max slurred, as he looked over at her, and he licked his lips to what she was wearing. "You look great!"

Liz was wearing a pair of black, tight pants, which showed off her curves, a pink, tie-front, eyelet-trim bra tank top, which showed a little bit of cleavage, and a pair of pink matching sandals.

"Thank you, Max. You look pretty great too," Liz smiled, as she looked him up at down, and she licked her lips, her eyes never leaving Max's once.

Max was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, a tight, black shirt, which showed off his ripped abs, and a pair of black shoes. He had help from Zan and Ava since Ava wanted to find him something good to wear.

"I was thinking that we could talk… um, somewhere private?" Liz managed out, as she then felt Max take her hand, leading her down the hall to his bedroom.

When they were in his bedroom after he shut and locked the door, he grinned at her, his body almost touching hers.

"So Liz, what did you want to talk about?"

Liz couldn't think straight, and before she knew what she was doing, Liz pressed her lips against Max's, not being able to help herself. As she broke the kiss, she looked into his eyes, biting down on her bottom lip.

"Max, I… I want you."

Max was in shock at her words and he looked lovingly into her eyes. "Are you sure, baby girl?"

"Mmmm, yes, I want you so much!" Liz gasped, as she then felt Max slide his hands underneath her top, cupping her bare breasts, his thumbs rubbing across her nipples, which instantly became hard to his soft touch. "Mmm, I love it so much…"

Max chuckled against her ears, grinning from ear to ear, loving the fact that she hadn't worn a bra tonight to their party they had thrown with Zan and Ava. He then pulled her top off, tossing it on the floor, and he watched his beautiful roommate moved back against the bed in the far corner of his bedroom. That was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen.

Crawling up to her hips, he watched her lift her lips, and he pulled her skirt down over her hips, which he threw to the ground. He looked at her face and then over her body.

"I'm not that beautiful, Max, but –"

"Not beautiful?! You're fucking irresistible," Max groaned, as he hooked his fingers along her panties, watching her lift her hips, and he pulled them off with a grin. "Simply beautiful."

"Max," Liz blushed, as she pulled him down, and she kissed him softly. The kiss was sweet but also a fiery kiss. Max's tongue pushed into Liz's mouth, moaning to the contact of their tongue's rubbing and tangling together, tasting the alcohol the two of them had been drinking tonight.

Breaking the kiss, Liz began to pull off Max's shirt when Max took hold of his shirt, ripping the shirt open, not caring at that very moment, and then letting the remains of his shirt fall from his arms and off of his broad, strong shoulders.

"I can't help myself when it comes to you," Max admitted, as his throbbing need was pressing right against the fabric of his jeans, and he licked across his bottom lip. "Especially when you're wearing nothing."

Liz blushed once again, as she slid her hand across the bulge of his jeans when she heard the deep breath he took, and she grinned. Rolling them over, she looked into his eyes lovingly where she began to crawl down to his waist. Unbuttoning the button of his jeans and sliding the zipper down, she giggled at the words that left his lips.

"Thank the lord for you, Liz!" Max breathed, as he flashed her a charming grin on his handsome face, as he looked over at her. "What?"

"Nothing," Liz chuckled lightly, as she watched him lift his hips, getting hold of both his jeans and his boxer briefs in one motion, and she pulled them down slowly where she watched his thick erection spill free from its confines. He was amazing and he was all of hers. If she wasn't lucky, then she didn't know what was. "I need you, baby. I need you so much."

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Max teased, as he watched her lean down, licking at the head of his arousal, and a groan left his lips. "Liz… oh yes…"

Liz pulled her mouth away from the crown of his thick arousal and she smirked when she saw the displeasure look on his handsome face. He was definitely disappointed that she had stopped her actions on his rigid length.

"What are you doing to me?" Max groaned, as he licked across his bottom lip, watching Liz place her palm over his heavy sac below his arousal, and he shivered when she began to lightly massage them, creating a sweet stimulation all of a sudden. "Oh shit!"

"Do you, um, like… that?" Liz giggled, as she let her eyes follow over his huge, thick cock, grinning from ear to ear to how hard he was right now.

All Max could do was nod his head and he licked his lips when he felt that hand on his balls slide over his length, beginning a slow stroke, making him arch his hips, and he felt like he was in pure heaven. As Liz's hand worked up and down his unyielding length, he gasped out when he watched her lower her lips over the crown of his cock, making him squirm all over again to how amazing she made him feel.

"Li…izzz…" Max breathed, as he arched his hips, watching her take more of his length, and then watched her other hand, her free hand, replace his balls, stroking and kneading them ever so gently. "So good…"

Expertly, Liz slid her tongue against the length of his hard cock, still stroking her roommate's cock, loving the soft grunts and moans leaving his lips. All she wanted was to satisfy him more and more. She could feel him harden against her tongue too, which only told her one thing and one thing only. Max would not last if she kept up her actions.

Crawling up to him, Liz grinned, as she watched him blink his eyes open, and he pouted, looking like a lost, little boy. She slid her hands over his chest, teasing him, as she rubbed her hands against his hard abs.

"Liz, what… why… what's going on? Why did you stop?" Max asked in shock, as he looked at her once again, who was teasing him with so much mercy.

"What do you want, baby?" Liz asked in an innocent voice, which was a mixture of kindness and the teasing that he was so used to. Deciding to surprise him, she reached in between them, taking his cock back into her small hand, stroking his hard member.

"Oh fuck… it's you I want," Max muttered out, as he was surprised her unexpected grasp, gasping to how amazing she was making him feel. This was by far the best torture Liz was sending him through but all he wanted was to feel her sweet, velvety heat sliding over its prized possession. "Please… I need you… I need to feel you."

"And that's what I want too," Liz grinned, as she leaned over, kissing him ever so tenderly, and she reached over to the box of condoms on the nightstand, tearing a condom from another one, and she handed him the condom.

Watching him expertly tear the golden foil and then pulling the condom out, Liz licked her lips, as she watched him roll the condom along his exquisite size, a soft moan leaving both of her lips. She looked in between them now where she watches his cock press right against his hard stomach, being so aroused and all. It was all for her and she felt like the luckiest woman alive.

Max could not hold back any longer, as he needed to feel her gripping so tight along his thick length. He pulled her close to his body, while Liz felt the tip of his arousal pressing right against her pink petals, edging him on to give her what the two of them had been wanting for a long time. Biting down on her bottom lip, her lip shivered, as she felt the crown of his member push right into her slick entrance.

"Liz," Max gasped out, inhaling a deep breath, as he buried his head right in the middle of her breasts, groaning in heaven to the feel of her confines gripping onto him so tightly like a vice.

As the pain filled her body when Max pushed his cock right into her, breaking her hymen, Liz bit her lip, a few tears filling her eyes, and she looked into his eyes.

"Do you want me to stop, baby?" Max asked, as he placed his hands on her waist, and he looked into her eyes with a kind smile. "If it hurts too much, I will-"

Liz smiled, as she shook her head, grinding against him slowly after a few moments. "No… don't stop. I wanted to give myself… to you," Liz breathed, as the pain began to turn into pleasure inside of her, enjoying how good he made her feel.

Max nodded his head, as he slowly began to push him and pull out, not wanting to hurt her whatsoever. He was in heaven right now and the only thing he was feeling was pure ecstasy running through his body.

"So good," Liz grunted out, as she pressed her breasts right against his chest, enjoying the way he filled her so deeply, not wanting to lose this feeling. The way he filled her pussy, stretching it open very gently with his hard cock was such a turn on to her. Moving her hips slightly, she felt him slide deeply into her confines even more if that was even possible.

As the two moved in union where sweat began to create beads of sweat against their bodies, Max shivered, as he pushed Liz back slightly, sliding one palm against her right breast where his mouth lowered onto her nipple, latching his lips right around the hard nub. Pushing his hips upwards, as he rocked his hips hard and fast, he wrapped his other arm around her, supporting her movements. He wanted to fulfill her desires completely and hoped that this was one of her fantasies.

Watching her lips part, as he looked up at her, as he suckled, nibbled, and tugged at her nipple with his teeth and tongue, he gasped in pure amazement. His cock, which was beginning to get coated with her slick juices where he was feeling her fiery heat grind against him back and forth and side to side. He loved how she moved and he wanted to make her feel so hot.

"Ahhh fuck," Liz growled out, as she bounced up and down, feeling him pound into her, while her hands slid up into his hair, massaging his scalp. Her hands slid from his hand to his shoulders, squeezing them, as she worked her hot sex over and over, and then slid her hands over his back, gasping to how he tugged at her nipple, rolling his tongue across her hard nipple.

"Baby… I love you… so much," Max panted, as he arched his hips into hers, pumping his hips harder and faster, sliding both of his hands now onto her hips, guiding her up and down his rigid member, which was getting coated in her sweet, feminine juices. He looked into her eyes and he smirked at the sight of her just like this, who looked so… beautiful.

Liz could feel the cool wetness gush from her pussy, which only meant she was getting closer and closer to her climax. She was surprised she was lasting this long. As he moved his mouth to her other breast, giving it the same attention that he gave to her other breast, she let a sweet cry of pleasure leave her pretty lips.

"I love you too, baby… so much," Liz managed out, moving her hips harder and faster, thrusting her hips with every ounce of energy she had inside of her. With her pelvis hitting his, she gasped out, loving how hot he made her feel, and the pleasure was oh, so sweet.

Max could never get tired of hearing her say those three, special words. After all, he had loved this woman ever since he saved her at the CrashDown shooting. Smirking at the memory against her right breast, letting his tongue loll on out, teasing the areola against her breast.

Grunting against her nipple, Max was feeling his thighs tighten, as well as his groin, panting heavily to the severe pleasure that was going to make the both of them feel a whole lot better. He gripped her bottom in his large hands when he began to let go, feeling her sweet confines gripping onto him so tightly, shooting his seed deeply into the latex condom.

Liz's body began to shake with pleasure, as she began to hit her peak when she felt him beginning to convulse around the two of them, holding her ever so tight. Her breathing his hard and raspy just like his and she could not control herself. Liz let her body slump against Max and she sighed out of happiness when he leaned back against the mattress where this was the night where everything was going to change for the two of them.


	8. He will not wait forever!

**Hey everyone, here is the new update, and I do apologize for the new update for this story. I know everyone's been waiting for the new one. Anyways, if anyone ever has suggestions for this story, do let me know. I would like to see what you guys want to see. Enjoy chapter eight!**

_**Previously…**_

_Grunting against her nipple, Max was feeling his thighs tighten, as well as his groin, panting heavily to the severe pleasure that was going to make the both of them feel a whole lot better. He gripped her bottom in his large hands when he began to let go, feeling her sweet confines gripping onto him so tightly, shooting his seed deeply into the latex condom._

_Liz's body began to shake with pleasure, as she began to hit her peak when she felt him beginning to convulse around the two of them, holding her ever so tight. Her breathing his hard and raspy just like his and she could not control herself. Liz let her body slump against Max and she sighed out of happiness when he leaned back against the mattress where this was the night where everything was going to change for the two of them. _

**›› ****8**

The sun beamed in Max's room over the two, naked bodies that were nestled right against each other. Max was laying on his back against the mattress where Liz had her arm draped across his chest, while she was resting her head against the upper part of his chest.

Groaning softly, Liz began to wake up, rolling off of Max, her back facing him, and she fluttered her eyes open. Seeing her surroundings, Liz looked around, and that's when she saw Max fast asleep right next to her when she sat up. She gasped, as she realized that they were both naked, and she rubbed the back of her neck. Did she really give herself to Max last night? It was all a blur to her, as she blushed to the thought of Max and her the night before.

"Liz?"

Liz looked over to Max and she quickly pulled the sheet up to cover herself, feeling so embarrassed, and she looked down at her lap because she honestly didn't know what to say. She was very embarrassed, especially to the fact that she could not remember last night that way. She was never going to drink again, especially since she had obviously slept with Max. She never ever thought that's what was going to happen when she drank last night.

"Liz, come on," Max sighed, as he placed a hand on her shoulder, and he watched her flinch away from him.

"I can't believe we did... this. How could we do this?" Liz asked, as she scooted away from Max, and tears began to fill inside of her eyes.

"You're upset that we did this?" Max asked, as he looked over at Liz when he sat up, making sure to cover his lap, so that he would not freak her out. "I thought that you wouldn't mind us being together. I mean, you didn't seem to mind last night."

Liz sighed, as she moved out of the bed, sliding on one of his shirts nearby, along with a pair of her panties, and she quickly grabbed her clothes from the floor.

"We're not even together, Max. T-This just shouldn't have happened."

Before he could even say anything, Liz had already left, and had shut the door to his room. Was it so hard for her to give in to him and they could be a couple? How could he get Liz back in his life, though?

**››**

Maria's eyes went wide when she heard what Liz just said but she frowned when she let Liz finished talking. She just couldn't believe that Liz had left Max like that. If she was Liz, she would have been with Liz right now, wanting to be in his life. She didn't even understand how Liz could even leave Max the way she did.

"Liz, what is the matter with you?"

Liz raised an eyebrow, as she looked at her best friend, and she took a sip of her alien blast that she had ordered when she got to the CrashDown not too long ago.

"How could you even leave Max like that?" Maria asked with a raised eyebrow, as she crossed her arms over her chest, and she inhaled a deep breath. "Max loves you and you love him. I just don't understand why you keep leaving him. Yes, I know he hurt you, but you aren't so innocent, either."

"Maria, why are you defending him? I had to break up with him! I had to do what I had to do!"

"Look, I am not defending Max or anything like that, chica, but he LOVES YOU!" Maria sighed, as she took hold of Liz's right hand in both of her hands. "Did you know that he's been coming to me everyday because he is SO frustrated that you won't give him a chance in your heart?"

Liz sighed, as she looked at Max, taking a deep breath. "I haven't told Max about the whole Future Max fiasco. I really don't know how to tell him, anyways. It's just... SO hard. What if he hates me, Maria?"

Maria sighed, as she looked over at Liz, hating that her best friend was so hurt. She honestly thought that she would have told Max the truth already, so she was a bit shocked to hear that she hadn't said anything.

"Lizzie, you need to tell Max," Maria said, as she let go of her hands, and she looked over at her with a small smile on her beautiful face. "You both deserve to be together and that means no secrets whatsoever, either."

Liz knew she was right and she inhaled a deep breath, biting down on her bottom lip. She didn't even know what to say to Max if she told him the truth. Would he hate her like she thought or would he think she was amazing like her dream? She just didn't know what to do and it scared her.

"I... I know, Maria, but I don't know what to do. I just need some time to get my thoughts together," Liz said, as she took another sip of her alien blast, and she looked outside the window of the CrashDown.

"Liz, you need to hurry up. You cannot expect Max to wait for you forever," Maria explained, as she got up from her seat, and then walked to the back to get changed for her shift.

Liz watched Maria and she inhaled a deep breath. What was she supposed to do, anyways? How was she going to tell Max the fact she pretended to sleep with Kyle was save the world?


	9. Something's Not Right!

**The End of the World episode already happened when Future Max told Liz she had to break up with Max, so she faked sleeping with Kyle. Max and Tess have not slept together yet but they are getting closer when Tess tells Max of their past together. Liz is torn and Tess stays long enough to help Isabel, Max, and Michael face the skins, Liz is relieved. It's been a few weeks since the skins are gone. Will Liz finally get the courage to tell Max the truth or will it be too late? What happens when Max finds out that Liz isn't the same girl she was many, many weeks ago?**

_**Previously…**_

_"I... I know, Maria, but I don't know what to do. I just need some time to get my thoughts together," Liz said, as she took another sip of her alien blast, and she looked outside the window of the CrashDown._

"Liz, you need to hurry up. You cannot expect Max to wait for you forever," Maria explained, as she got up from her seat, and then walked to the back to get changed for her shift.

Liz watched Maria and she inhaled a deep breath. What was she supposed to do, anyways? How was she going to tell Max the fact she pretended to sleep with Kyle was save the world?  


**›› 9**

Liz knew without a doubt that Maria was right about Max. Liz honestly didn't expect Max to wait for her forever. As nice as that would be, this was reality, and she couldn't see Max with anyone but her. Tess was evil, so she knew that Max wouldn't be with the woman even if she were the last woman alive.

After leaving Maria at the CrashDown, Liz had immediately gone home, but Max hadn't been home. Maybe it was a good thing so she could gather her thoughts together of what she was going to say to Max. In a way, she was so glad that she gave herself to Max, but another part wished that she hadn't been drunk. She could see pieces in her head of them making love but she wanted to remember every, little detail of Max and her making sweet love to one another.

Being sexual scared her so many times, but the fact that she couldn't even remember much of her first time made her so angry, and she knew it was both of their faults. Max had been intimate with Tess before. At least he could remember his first time whereas she couldn't remember every single moment or the way their hands felt on one another. It was a feeling that she didn't like and she really hoped that in time she would be able to remember it.

"Liz?"

Hearing the muffled voice behind her door, along with the knocking, Liz walked to the door, and she pulled it open to see Max with a girl beside him. The girl was pretty with black hair and bright blue eyes. Now... what in the world was going on?

"Hi Max," Liz said barely above a whisper, as she looked in between the two of them, and she didn't like how close this girl was to Max. "Uh... did you need something?"

Was this his new girlfriend? Was sex all he wanted from her? Maybe she was just too late to get a chance. Maria did warn her after all. How could she have been so damn stupid? This was the one thing she didn't want and that was to not lose Max Evans to another girl.

"Amber and I were going to go to the movies. Did you want to come?" Max asked, as he looked at the girl beside him, and he then looked back at her. "We were going to see The Ugly Truth. I know how much you wanted to see that. So... how about it?"

"No, that's all right," Liz said, as she forced a smile on her face, and she saw that the girl beside him was really quiet. "I don't feel good, so I am going to take a nap or something..."

Max looked over at Liz, frowning, but he simply nodded. "All right, I'll bring you some medicine on my way back, Liz. I hope you feel better."

Liz nodded her head, as she looked at Amber, giving her a weak smile, and she shut the door where tears began to roll down her face. It was obvious to her that Max had moved on and she didn't like the way that she was feeling right now. She just thought she would have had a little bit more time.

***** **

Amber looked at Max, as he got into the car, and she put on her seatbelt. She wasn't even sure why she had agreed to even do this. It was so obvious that the two were so attracted to one another but were too damn stubborn to do anything about it.

"Max, she looked upset..."

"Well, she's been hiding something from me, and she won't tell me. Besides, after leaving this morning, I am not in the mood for her," Max admitted, as he pulled out the driveway, and he sighed.

"What exactly happened this morning?"

Max grumbled softly, as he shook his head, and he gripped the steering wheel in both of his hands rather tightly. "Nothing. It's something you don't need to worry about."

"Are you sure, Max?"

Max simply nodded, as he glanced at Amber, and then turned his face away from her. Was Liz really feeling sick or did he really hurt her? Max was still hurt to the fact that she had slept with Kyle, and the more he thought about it, he realized something. The way that Liz had acted last night was like she was a... virgin. There was no way that she was because she had slept with Kyle, right?

"Amber, I need to see Liz. Do you think I can take you home? Maybe we can do something later this week or something..."

Amber simply nodded her head. Max and her had met when she had started working at the UFO Center, so she wasn't even sure why she was even surprised by his sudden urgency to get back to his place to talk to Liz.

"Sorry Amber," Max said, as he dropped her in front of her house, and he took off towards his place. "One way or another, Liz, I am going to find out what exactly is going on. What the hell are you hiding from me?"


	10. You should have told me!

**The End of the World episode already happened when Future Max told Liz she had to break up with Max, so she faked sleeping with Kyle. Max and Tess have not slept together yet but they are getting closer when Tess tells Max of their past together. Liz is torn and Tess stays long enough to help Isabel, Max, and Michael face the skins, Liz is relieved. It's been a few weeks since the skins are gone. Will Liz finally get the courage to tell Max the truth or will it be too late? What happens when Max finds out that Liz isn't the same girl she was many, many weeks ago?**

_**Previously...**_

_"Amber, I need to see Liz. Do you think I can take you home? Maybe we can do something later this week or something..."_

_Amber simply nodded her head. Max and her had met when she had started working at the UFO Center, so she wasn't even sure why she was even surprised by his sudden urgency to get back to his place to talk to Liz._

_"Sorry Amber," Max said, as he dropped her in front of her house, and he took off towards his place. "One way or another, Liz, I am going to find out what exactly is going on. What the hell are you hiding from me?"_

**10**

Liz had finally lost him for good. He was on a date with some beautiful girl and that only broke her heart in a million of pieces. She had unfortunately done the wrong thing and couldn't even tell him about Future Max and the whole Kyle situation. It still made her quite upset that she could not remember what had even happened when Max and her had made love for the first time.

Suddenly, there was a knock at her bedroom door. "Liz, it's Max. Can I come in?"

When Liz felt her heart pound against her chest when she heard that sexy, deep voice of his, she blushed softly, quickly fixing her clothes that were on her back, along with fixing her hair. Liz had never really cared what she looked like before she met Isabel Evans because she always had thought that she looked beautiful.

"Yeah, come in, Max."

As Liz saw Max enter the room, he simply took her breath away like he always did, and she nervously ran a hand through her dark brown hair, not being able to look away from Max Evans. He amazed her every time they got in the same proximity of the other because he always looked good.

"How are you feeling?" Max asked, as he held up a small bag, and a sigh left his lips. "I didn't know what you liked so I got a few types of medicine, Liz."

Liz blushed sheepishly, as she looked up at him, and she watched him set the bag down on her dresser before he turned his attention back to her. Watching him, she noticed something was up, and she felt the bed move slightly when he took a seat down next to her.

"Liz…"

"Max, what's wrong?" Liz asked, as she rubbed the back of her neck, and she inhaled a deep breath. "Did your date go badly or something?"

"No… that's not it, Liz. I actually need to ask you something."

"Ask me something? What did I do? Did I do something wrong?"

Max sighed, as he turned to her, and he bit down on his bottom lip. He just needed to come out and say it. "Liz, did you sleep with Kyle?"

"Huh? Where is this coming from?" Liz asked, as she fidgeted with her fingers in her lap, and she looked over at him with a sigh leaving her lips.

"I just need to know and please don't hold back, Liz," Max practically begged, as he bit down on his bottom lip, and he ran his right hand into his hair. "I'm asking because when we made love, you said you were a virgin, and you, uh, felt like it as well. I just need to know that I am not losing my mind, please."

"I… you remember that?" Liz asked, as she felt her cheeks tint slightly, and she looked over to his handsome face. "I didn't think you remembered certain details."

"Come on, Liz," Max sighed, as he looked at her seriously, and he bit down on his bottom lip. "I need to know if I am going crazy or if what you and Kyle did do was just a ploy. Did you sleep with Kyle or didn't you?"

Liz sighed, as she stood up to her feet, and she walked to the window. "No, I had to find a way for you to break up with me, Max."

Max was even more confused and he followed her to the window, standing beside her, while he looked over at her beautiful face. "I thought you loved me, Liz. I don't understand why you wanted to break up with me, especially to how great things were going for us. Did I really not make you that happy or something? I just don't understand."

"Max, it wasn't you," Liz sighed, as she looked at him, and tears filled her eyes. "It was you… well, actually, it was Future Max…"

**››**

"Are you serious, Maria?" Ava gasped, as she covered her mouth, and she leaned against Zan's body. "How did I not know about this? Max and Liz had sex?!"

"Liz is so embarrassed but I think it's because it was her first time where she can't remember it," Maria explained, as she shrugged her shoulders, and she took a seat on the couch in Michael's and her apartment.

"I would be embarrassed too," Ava said honestly, as she ran her hand over Zan's hand that was holding her, and she looked back to Maria. "Where are the two now?"

"I think Liz went to go find Max. What if something bad happens, though?" Maria suddenly asked, as she looked at her two friends, and then to her boyfriend.

"What's the worst that could happen, anyways?" Michael asked, as he turned away from the television, and a sigh left his lips.

"Liz could wind up pregnant and that would break her to pieces," Ava said softly, as she bit down on her bottom lip, and she turned to Zan. "Zan, baby, can we go for a walk?"

Zan nodded his head and Ava waved to Maria and Michael, as they walked out the front door.

**››**

After Max looked at Liz in shock and horror that she had told him about Future Max, he felt relieved that she hadn't slept with Kyle, but he was upset that she had told Ava and Maria before him. It was like his heart had been ripped out from his chest and he really didn't like that she couldn't trust him.

"Liz, you should have told me. I can't believe you told Maria and Ava before… well, ME!"

"Max, I couldn't. I didn't want to ruin the future," Liz sighed, as she looked at him, and she saw how upset he looked at her. "I didn't even want to do this."

"How could you even do this?" Max asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and he inhaled a deep breath, his eyes looking in her direction.

Liz's bottom lip trembled, as she then watched Max leave the bedroom where tears all of a sudden began to wash down her bottom lip.


	11. Surprises and changes!

**The End of the World episode already happened when Future Max told Liz she had to break up with Max, so she faked sleeping with Kyle. Max and Tess have not slept together yet but they are getting closer when Tess tells Max of their past together. Liz is torn and Tess stays long enough to help Isabel, Max, and Michael face the skins, Liz is relieved. It's been a few weeks since the skins are gone. Will Liz finally get the courage to tell Max the truth or will it be too late? What happens when Max finds out that Liz isn't the same girl she was many, many weeks ago?**

_**Previously…**___

After Max looked at Liz in shock and horror that she had told him about Future Max, he felt relieved that she hadn't slept with Kyle, but he was upset that she had told Ava and Maria before him. It was like his heart had been ripped out from his chest and he really didn't like that she couldn't trust him.

"Liz, you should have told me. I can't believe you told Maria and Ava before… well, ME!"

"Max, I couldn't. I didn't want to ruin the future," Liz sighed, as she looked at him, and she saw how upset he looked at her. "I didn't even want to do this."

"How could you even do this?" Max asked, as he crossed his arms over his chest, and he inhaled a deep breath, his eyes looking in her direction.

Liz's bottom lip trembled, as she then watched Max leave the bedroom where tears all of a sudden began to wash down her bottom lip.

**›› 11**

Minutes had turned to days and days turned into a few weeks later. Liz felt nauseous to her stomach and she had been throwing up for the last several days. Ava had been taking really good care of her, bringing her medicine, but nothing just seemed to be working. Liz was starting to wonder that her inhuman powers were making her really sick and she was starting to worry.

"Ava, what's wrong with me?" Liz asked, as she pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head on top of her kneecaps. "I can't even get a decent amount of sleep without rushing to the bathroom. Am I terminal?"

Quickly shaking her head, Ava pushed Liz's head up, and she smiled at her. "Sweetie, I don't think that you're that far gone. There could be one other option but you might not like it."

Liz was confused for a second until her eyes went so wide her heart might have busted through her chest. "No fucking hell! There is no way. We… We only did it once."

"And it only takes one time," Ava explained, as she looked over at Liz, and she sat down on the bed in front of her with a gentle smile. "At least that's what I hear. If you are with child, Lizzie, I'll be here. Everyone will be – even Max will be here for you and your child together."

"I… I can't be pregnant," Liz sobbed, as tears began to flood down her cheeks, and she bit down on her bottom lip, her lip quivering slightly. "Ava, I just graduated high school, and I… I'm in college."

"I know, sweetie, but if you are, Zan and I won't leave you. Why don't you get some rest, while I get a pregnancy test?" Ava suggests, as she slides out of the bed, and she places a kiss at the top of Liz's head when she snuggled under the covers. "Feel better."

**››**

Zan looked at Ava, worry running across his face, and he grabbed her hand when the lady handed them the paper bag with several pregnancy tests. He was scared for Liz and there was only one time he had been this scared. That had been when he thought he had lost the love of his life.

"Ava, sweetheart, how are you feeling?" Zan asked softly, as he looked over at her beautiful face, offering her a small smile, knowing that she was worrying about Liz just like he was. "I know that you are thinking about Liz, aren't you, baby?"

"I'm worried. What if Liz is pregnant, and if she is, what if Max flips out on her again? I love Max, Zan, but he took it too far last time something big happened. I honestly don't want him getting mad causes her stress," Ava frowned, as they approached the car, and she sighed. "S-She's like a sister to me. I can't help but to be worried about Liz. She deserves so much happiness, Zan. What do I do?"

"I don't really know," Zan said with a sigh leaving his lips, as he pulled the car door open, watching her get in, and then shut her door where he then got in on the driver's side of the car. "All we can really do is wait to find out if Liz is pregnant or not. Liz is really lucky to have you as her friend. Did you know that?"

Ava blushed, as Zan began to drive back to their place, and she could only worry for her very best friend. All she knew was she would give Max a piece of her mind if he dare try anything.

**››**

"So, what's the verdict?" Ava asked, as she sat on Liz's bed, while she watched her come out of her bathroom, holding the three pregnancy tests in her hand.

"I… I don't know. I'm too scared to even look at the tests," Liz admitted, as she crawled under the covers, and she held the tests to Ava. "C-Can you tell me, Ava?"

"Are you sure you want me to? This is big news," Ava told her friend, as she watched her friend nod her head, and she placed the tests in her hand.

Ava looked over at Liz under the blanket with her head out and she sighed. Liz looked so tiny and all she wanted was for her friend to feel a lot better than what she was feeling. Ava then looked down at the pregnant test and then back to Liz.

**››**

"Hey Zan, where's Liz?" Max asked, as he entered the kitchen where Zan had just sat down to eat his sandwich. "I haven't seen her in a few days."

"And I wonder why," Zan mumbled under his breath, as he saw the glare that Max gave him, and he raised an eyebrow. "I think that you need to give Liz some privacy, Max."

"What's it to you?"

"Ava, that's what. I don't know what your problem is but Ava has been there for Liz when you basically shattered her heart," Zan said seriously, as he ran his fingers through his hair, and he sighed. "I'm not trying to be mean, Max, but it's the truth. Liz just… isn't herself."

"What do you mean by that? Is there something wrong with Liz that I should know?" Max asked, as he leaned against the door that led into the kitchen, and he crossed his arms over his chest. "And don't you even dare try lying to me, Zan."

Zan sighed, as he looked over at Max, and he rubbed across the nape of his neck. "She'll be fine. Ever since you broke Liz's heart, you lost that privilege of wondering what was going on."

But it was too late! Max turned on his heel and headed for Liz's door. When he opened the door, it was what not what he was expecting.

"Liz, you're pregnant."

Liz and Ava turned their attention to the door when they saw Max's surprised look.


	12. It can only get better!

The End of the World episode already happened when Future Max told Liz she had to break up with Max, so she faked sleeping with Kyle. Max and Tess have not slept together yet but they are getting closer when Tess tells Max of their past together. Liz is torn and Tess stays long enough to help Isabel, Max, and Michael face the skins, Liz is relieved. It's been a few weeks since the skins are gone. Will Liz finally get the courage to tell Max the truth or will it be too late? What happens when Max finds out that Liz isn't the same girl she was many, many weeks ago?

_**Previously…**_

_Zan sighed, as he looked over at Max, and he rubbed across the nape of his neck. "She'll be fine. Ever since you broke Liz's heart, you lost that privilege of wondering what was going on."_

_But it was too late! Max turned on his heel and headed for Liz's door. When he opened the door, it was what not what he was expecting._

"_Liz, you're pregnant."_

_Liz and Ava turned their attention to the door when they saw Max's surprised look._

**12**

Max's eyes were wide as flying saucers, as the three words kept on ringing in his head. Liz was pregnant and they were going to become parents. Was that why he hadn't seen Liz in the last few days or something? Max wasn't even sure what to do anymore. He had been frozen in his spot by Liz's door for a full minute, not saying anything. Finally, he turned his attention to Ava and Liz.

"Ava, do you think you can give Liz and me a minute?"

Ava frowned but she watched Liz nod her head. "All right, fine, but if I hear any fighting, you better get out when I come in here."

"I can do that, Ava," Max answered, as he had to admit that Liz was thankful to have Ava, and he sighed when he watched Ava stand up.

Ava turned to Liz and she smiled, as she handed her the pregnancy sticks with the positive answers on them to show that she wasn't lying. "Congratulations Lizzie! You're going to be a Mommy."

When Ava walked out of the room, she shut the door, while dragging Zan away from Liz's bedroom door. Max looked over at Liz and he moved to sit at the edge of bed. He didn't even know where to begin now that Ava was out of their sight. Never did he think that their one time of actually have sex would result to Liz being pregnant with his child, especially since they weren't even a couple.

"Liz, I…"

"Max, I'm really sorry," Liz began, as tears filled her eyes, and she wrapped her arms around herself as if she were to protect herself from harm's way. "I'm sorry about the Future Max stuff and that I'm pregnant. You must think I'm the most horrible person ever, don't you?"

"No Liz, that's not it at all, and I don't think you're the most horrible person! I've been such a jerk to you," Max sighed, as he looked over at Liz, and he moved a little closer, so that he was sitting next to her on the bed where he then grabbed her hand in his. "I shouldn't have stormed out of here when I did. I just hope that you can forgive me, Liz. I just hope you'll let me be there for you throughout your pregnancy."

Just hearing him say those words made her heart skip a beat, as that's all she wanted, and she nodded her head. "I would never be able to do this on my own even if Ava and Zan are willing to help me out. I need you, Max. I… I really need you to help me through this, please."

Max pulled Liz close to him and he sighed, as he felt her fragile, small body against him, and he ran his hand over her back very gently. He needed to be strong but he felt like there was something else.

"Liz, there's nothing else, is there?" Max asked, as he pulled back to look at her, and he ran a hand over the nape of his neck, while looking over at her.

"There's one thing…"

Max raised an eyebrow, wondering what this one thing was, and he knew he needed to not be so judgmental. "What is it, Liz?"

Liz then pulled her hands from under the blanket, revealing her fingers, which were creating green sparks, and she inhaled a deep breath. She needed to be open about everything when it came to Max, especially this since she knew he would definitely want to know.

"W-What is that?" Max asked, as he gasped at the sight of her fingers creating green sparks emerging from the fingertips. "Does it hurt?"

Liz shook her head, as she looked at him, and she bit down on her bottom lip. "I've pretty much gotten used to it."

"It doesn't hurt, does it?" Max asked, as he let his fingers touch the green electric spark, a sigh leaving his lips when he looked up at her. "How long has this been going on?"

Liz bit her lip, as she rubbed the back of her neck, and she slid her tongue across her bottom lip. "I think it's been happening for about seven months, actually. Ava has been really comforting, helping me control it."

Max was really happy that she hadn't been going through this by herself because if she had, he really didn't know what he would have done. "Oh Liz, I'm sorry. I feel like this is all my fault. If we hadn't gotten involved, maybe you would be normal."

Liz frowned at his words, as she grabbed his hand, and she squeezed it gently. "I wouldn't have been happy without you in my life, Max."

"I just wish I could do something to take away the pain I caused you," Max sighed, as he looked over at her beautiful face, and he then looked down to her stomach where a small smile formed against his lips. "So, we're going to have a baby together."

When she saw that smile on his face, Liz felt butterflies in the pit of her stomach, and she looked over to his face, loving that he was here. It still amazed her that after one time together that she was pregnant with the love of her life's child.

"I didn't plan on getting pregnant," Liz admitted softly, as she then placed a hand on her flat stomach when she pushed her shirt up, her sparks radiating against her skin right there. "I guess it was inevitable or something but I am kind of glad that this baby is yours, Max."

Liz was kind of hoping that maybe this baby would pull the two of them back together, as she had always loved Max, and ever since he left her in tears, it was pretty positive that she would never love anyone but him.

"I was going to make a doctor's appointment for you when I heard how sick you were," Max confided in her, as he looked over to her face, moving a few strands of hair from her face. "I can still do it if you want?"

"Would you?"

››

Ava looked in the direction of Liz's bedroom, frowning to the quietness, but a part of her was happy at the same time too. The last thing she needed was Max yelling at her and she knew that she was just making herself going crazy. If she knew Max well, she knew that he wouldn't do anything wrong, especially with both Zan and her here.

"Babe, c'mon now – you know that Lizzie's all right. I know that they're going to be fine," Zan said, as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, sliding his other hand around her waist.

"I know, Zan, but I am just so worried about her," Ava said with a slight smile on her face, as she placed a hand on her stomach, and she bit down on her bottom lip.

"Ava, when do you want to tell everyone the news?"

Ava simply shrugged her shoulders. "I… I don't know, Zan. I don't want to take away Lizzie's happiness, especially with her so in love with Max. I need her to be able to be happy before we tell anyone that we're expecting."

"Well, it can't be long because you're almost four months, Ava," Zan grinned, as he placed his hand upon her stomach, and he licked his lips. "You're going to look so hot."

Ava rolled her eyes, as she pressed herself in his lap, and she looked into his eyes. "Kiss me, Zan."

"With pleasure," Zan grinned, as he leaned forward, fusing his lips right against her lips.

››

Max put his cell phone in the pocket of his shirt, as he looked at Liz, who had fallen asleep with her hand on her belly. She looked beat and all he knew was he was going to be there for her. As he began to crawl out of the bed, he felt Liz grab his hand, and he looked down into her eyes, since he was right over her with his legs on either side of her. This was how it all started except they had been drunk and horny.

"You're leaving?" Liz asked in a soft voice, as she looked over at Max, and she continued to stroke her stomach.

"I wasn't sure if you wanted me to stay in here with you, Liz. I mean, I'll stay here with you if you want me to?"

Liz simply nodded her head, as she looked over at him, and she watched him lay back down right beside her where his fingers intertwined with hers that were on her stomach. Liz felt so much better that she didn't have anymore secrets from Max anymore.

"Liz, I don't know how I can ever make it up to you for being such a jerk to you," Max sighed, as he looked down at her, his hand moving over her stomach when she removed it. "I just hope that you know that I didn't mean to lash out at you. I was just shocked that you told everyone before me."

"Trust me – I wanted to tell you so badly," Liz sighed, as she leaned back against the headboard of the bed, and she took a deep breath. "I just couldn't risk anything being changed, Max. The whole point was keeping Tess here as long as possible. Now, she's no good to us."

"And unfortunately, she just won't go away, either."

"At least Ava is good," Liz smiled, as she looked at Max, and she rubbed her stomach, sighing softly. "Max, do you think you can go ahead and get me a few things from the store like some butter pecan ice cream and maybe some ginger tea?"

Max sat up, already sliding out of the bed, and he bit down on his bottom lip. "Yeah, I can do that. Anything else you need or want?"

Liz quickly shook her head, as she looked over at Max, and she slid out of the bed. "No, I think that I am going to get cleaned up by washing up."

Max leaned down and he pressed a kiss against her temple before he walked out. He knew they still had a lot to talk about, especially about his future self coming to see her. That was what he needed to know most about what had happened and why they had to be apart because of that. Why did Tess have to stay?


	13. 2 Let's hope things stay this way!

The End of the World episode already happened when Future Max told Liz she had to break up with Max, so she faked sleeping with Kyle. Max and Tess have not slept together yet but they are getting closer when Tess tells Max of their past together. Liz is torn and Tess stays long enough to help Isabel, Max, and Michael face the skins, Liz is relieved. It's been a few weeks since the skins are gone. Will Liz finally get the courage to tell Max the truth or will it be too late? What happens when Max finds out that Liz isn't the same girl she was many, many weeks ago?

_**Previously…**_

_Max sat up, already sliding out of the bed, and he bit down on his bottom lip. "Yeah, I can do that. Anything else you need or want?"_

_Liz quickly shook her head, as she looked over at Max, and she slid out of the bed. "No, I think that I am going to get cleaned up by washing up."_

_Max leaned down and he pressed a kiss against her temple before he walked out. He knew they still had a lot to talk about, especially about his future self coming to see her. That was what he needed to know most about what had happened and why they had to be apart because of that. Why did Tess have to stay?_

**13**

Ava knew that she was starting to show since she was four months along in her pregnancy but she didn't want to take everyone's excitement about Max's and her baby when they would find out she was carrying Zan's baby. She knew she really wanted to tell Liz since she was like her best friend. Liz was already going through a rough time and it might boost her up when she'd find out she was carrying Zan's child. At least that was what she was hoping.

As she walked out of her bedroom in one of Zan's baggy shirts and a pair of boxers, she moved to Liz's door, and she knocked on it with a light smile on her face. She was so nervous that Liz would hate her guts of finding out what she had been hiding from her.

"Come in."

Ava poked her head in and she smiled at the sight of Max sitting next to Liz, reading her a few things from a book, which she guessed was a pregnancy book by the pregnant woman on the cover. It was like they had never even broken up in the first place and she knew that Max was going to take care of her.

"Hey Ava," Max said with a grin, as he placed the book in his lap, and he saw the look on her face. "All right, all right, I will leave you two be."

As Liz got a kiss on her forehead by Max, she watched Ava sit down on the bed beside her, and she gave the girl a small smile on her face.

"So, how are you feeling, Liz?" Ava asked softly, as she looked at her with a small smile, and she ran her fingers through her hair. "You've been cooped up in here for quite some time."

"Yeah… because Max won't let me leave his sight," Liz said with a tiny laugh, as a blush cascaded across her cheeks, and she placed her hand on her stomach. "I think he's more worried about this baby than I am."

"Well, it is your first trimester. That is the hardest part of your pregnancy," Ava said with a grin on her face, as she subconsciously placed a hand on her belly, and she looked at her. "There's something that I need to tell you."

"Ooooh! I love surprises!" Liz said with a bright grin on her face, as she looked over at Ava, and she leaned back against the pillow she was leaning against.

"Well, I know I should have told you, but the thing is… Lizzie, I'm four months pregnant," Ava said softly, as she avoided looking at her, and she looked down at her stomach. "I didn't want to take away the joy from you or this baby, Liz."

"Ava, I know you're pregnant," Liz said with a laugh, as she saw the surprised look on her friend's face, and she shook her head. "When you start eating weird things around me and start throwing up constantly, it's kind of hard to miss. I do want to say congratulations, though. You've already got a cute bump, though."

Ava blushed softly, as she looked at her, and she then took a deep breath. "I just wanted you to be happy."

"And I'd be even happier with us going through this together, Ava. What better person to help me through this?" Liz asked softly, as she looked at her, and she flashed her a small smile. "You're so lucky that you don't have to go through the morning sickness anymore."

"Not so much but I am still going through it every now and then, Lizzie."

When Liz watched her friend lift up her shirt slightly, Liz was beaming when she saw her friend's belly bump, and she grinned at the sight of Ava's stomach. She was going to have a little pouch and it excited her that Ava and her would be going through their pregnancy together.

"You are going to be even more beautiful when you're six… seven months, Ava," Liz said with a grin, as she looked over at her friend in her eyes, and she looked down at her stomach with a shrug. "I just hope I'll look decent."

"Oh Lizzie, of course you will be. You're going to be so beautiful and Max won't be able to take his hands off of you. I like to think that this baby is only going to push you together," Ava admitted, as she scooted off the bed, and she pushed Zan's shirt down that she was wearing. "Maybe it'll even make Tess leave town."

"Ah, how easy that would be, babe," Zan grinned, as he walked in the room, sliding his arms from behind her, placing his hand on the bump where Max scooted back on the bed with a smirk next to Liz. "We're going to protect you girls from her."

Zan then led Ava out of the room before he shut the bedroom door shut. He wanted some alone time with the mother of his child.

When Liz felt Max's arms around her, she snuggled into him, enjoying the way his hand crept under her shirt to the feel of his hand touching her skin upon her belly. Her fingers stirred up the electricity, blushing slightly when she lifted her shirt up, looking at her belly where her stomach was glowing. They knew that their baby was going to be pretty powerful but she was still scared of giving birth. After Valenti rented an ultrasound machine, they realized that their baby was human after they took a look.

"Our baby is going to be quite special," Max whispered against her ear, placing a kiss behind her ear, and he continued to stroke her stomach, and he pulled his face away to look down at her.

"Just like his or her father."

"And mother," Max said with a cheesy grin, as he looked over at her beautiful smile, and he looked down at her, moving some hair from her face. "I was thinking that after Ava's doctor's appointment, we could actually start looking for some baby clothes. It's always good to shop early to get more clothes."

"We're going to her doctor's appointment, why?"

Max chuckled, as he kissed her temple, and he looked down at her. "I thought she mentioned it. I think Zan and I came a little earlier than expected. Basically, Ava really wants you there. She's wanted you from the start since you are like a sister to her."

"Well, I'd be delighted to go there, and where would you like to go shopping for baby clothes?"

As they started to catch up on what they were going to do for tomorrow, little did they know that a blonde was watching them from the cracked door.

"Max, you will be mine."


End file.
